X Factor Beginnings
by L'ange-Sans-Ailes
Summary: Xavier's institute gains new recruites. These new recruits begin to form a bond rivaling that of the X Men. No O.C.s.
1. Enter Strong Guy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own X-Men Evolution, Guido 'Strong Guy' Carosella, Married With Children, That 70s' Show or anything else I Referenced. In short I own nothing.

**-Xavier's School For the Gifted-**

Professor Charles Xavier sat in his office watching as the New Mutants enjoyed one of their no-powers games. Unfortunately with one explosion, the peace did not last long. After the initial explosion, the Professor noticed Jamie Madrox sitting alone under a tree. Ever since Apocalypse had been defeated a year ago, Bobby had become a full member of the core X-Men team, and since most of the New Mutants had element based powers, fired projectiles, or was a projectile in Sam's case, they were placed under the direct tutelage of Ororo, and Sam was made field-leader, with weekly hand-to-hand combat training by Logan. The New Mutants team was also rounded out with return of Tabitha, but judging from the extensive property damage, The Professor decided having Tabby back was bitter-sweet to say the least.

Back to young Jamie Madrox, he was asked if he would like to fill out the New Mutant's roster, everyone was a bit surprised that he declined. Hank opted to allow Jaime to be his lab assistant while teaching him control over his multiplication powers, and Jaime become good, now able to create around forty dupes, as he liked to call them, at once, and also gaining new levels of confidence. Thanks partly to the efforts of Hank, for giving young Jamie responsibilities. The Professor was pleased with young Multiple's progress; he was about to reach out to Jamie with his mind…

When the phone began to ring. The Professor answered it with a calm yet intelligent voice, "Xavier's School For the Gifted, how may I help you?"

There was a pause on the other end of the line, "Um… yeah, is this Professor Charles Xavier?"

To which the Professor replied, "Speaking, how may I be of service?"

"Yes, I'm calling you from St. Joseph's Memorial Hospital…" she stated before she was interrupted.

Shocked The Professor hastily asked, "Is it one of my students? Is it Logan? I knew I should have never allowed him to enter that drinking contest, no matter how superior his healing factor is."

"No, no Professor Xavier, I'm sure your students, and this Logan are fine." She quickly stated before the conversation went downhill.

"That is a relief." The Professor said regaining his composure.

"I was merely calling you on behalf of a patient that we have had for several days." She paused, preparing for another outburst from the Professor.

He simply stated, "Go on."

The nurse sighed and said, "Well I assume it would be more beneficial if he told you, would that be okay with you?"

"Yes I would appreciate that very much?"

A new voice, one that was youthful yet fueled with power, began to speak, "H… hi… Professor" The owner of the voice stuttered.

"Greetings my boy, how may I help you?" the Professor asked with boundless optimism.

Now with new confidence the voice said, "Um… I was wondering, do you think you have room in your school for a new student?"

The Professor's eyebrow peeked at this change, "Of course my boy, our doors are always open to new additions."

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

So, the Professor took the initiative, "I will need to ask you a few question though, I know you've been in the hospital are you up to it?"

The voice faltered, "Um… yes sir."

"First, how old are you my boy?" the Professor asked with a bit of curiosity.

"I… I'm fifteen years old sir." The voice said regaining some lost confidence.

The Professor was a bit taken back; this young man did not sound fifteen. He cleared his throat, "Yes, if you don't mind may I ask why you are in the hospital?"

The voice simply said, "My mutation."

The Professor a bit surprised asked, "Oh may I ask what your mutation is?"

The voice answered with confusion, "Well at first I kinda though I could grow and had super strength…" the voice began to trail off.

The Professor said in calming voice, "Please go on."

After a pause the voice began again, "Well when I grew I had this pain in my upper body and ran out of strength, then I blacked out and woke up in this hospital, but… my body didn't change all the way back."

The Professor responded a bit perplexed, "Yes that is odd, will you be requiring a ride to the institute?"

The voice responded, "No thanks, I get released tomorrow, so I'll just pop by afterwards. Will that be okay?"

The Professor simply said, "Yes, of course, I assume you know where the institute is."

The voice answered quickly, "Yes sir, I've seen it on TV a few times."

The Professor, now reassured, began again, "Now there is the matter of your parents. Do they know that you wish to enroll in our institute?"

The voice faltered again, "Um no, my parents died when I was younger."

In surprise the professor said, "My apologies…"

But he was soon cutoff, "Don't, they did there best to raise their only son, they taught me the value of a dollar."

The Professor surprised at the response said, "How have you survived so long?"

The voice cleared his throat and said, "Well when they died, I inherited a small fortune, and I will not be needing a ride to you institute."

The Professor now had confidence in the young man, "Yes I understand."

"And Professor… I'm a bit bigger than I'm supposed to be cause of my powers." The voice stated sheepishly.

The Professor calmly stated, "Will you be needing special furniture?"

The voice quickly said, "Um yes if it's not too much trouble, I'm kinda seven feet tall, and I weigh close to 600 pounds."

A smile crept onto the Professor's face; "It will be of no trouble my boy, now I have one final question, what is your name?"

**-Change of Perspective to inside St. Joseph's Memorial Hospital-**

"Carosella, Guido Carosella."

"Hello Guido, we will be expecting you tomorrow afternoon."

"Okay Professor."

Guido then hung up the phone, and called the nurse in.

"Yes Mr. Carosella, how can I help you?" The nurse asked politely.

"Um… did I have enough money to cover everything?" He rushed a bit of shame in his voice.

"Yes I believe so." The nurse calmly stated.

"Good, good." He sounded relieved, and then asked, "Is my paperwork all done?"

The nurse opened a manila folder and flipped a few pages then said with a smile, "yes everything appears to be in order, would you like me to call a ride for you?"

Guido hastily answered, "No that's fine I'll walk, Bayville is only about a day's walk away."

The shocked nurse asked, "You're going to walk? If you don't mind my asking, why?"

Guido just started packing all his clothes and note pads into his dad's old army duffle bag and said, "yup, that and hitch-hiking is the only plan I can afford," he smiled and looked at her, "Accountants took most of my money."

The nurse appeared to take great sympathy in the enormous teenager, "I… I hope you make it."

Guido looked down and smiled at her again. Thanks, is all he said as he crouched down out of the door out of the hospital wing.

She clutched Guido Carosella's file close to her chest as she looked out of the window and watched him walk away over the horizon, "So young, yet he's alreadybeen through so much."

**-Xavier's School For the Gifted-**

As the Professor hung up the phone he telepathically called in his staff.

"_Hank, Ororo, Logan, Scott will you please some to office?"_

A few minutes later all four mutant teachers walked into the office, Logan walked in last wearing what appeared to be a beer drinking heavyweight championship belt, but before the Professor could utter a word Logan quickly said, "Chuck I didn't do nothin', and besides it was all Hank's idea." He finished accusingly.

Hank's eyes widened as he yelled, "Traitor!"

But before Hank could raise a hairy blue fist, the Professor said, "Calm down no one is in trouble… yet. By the way Logan I see you won your contest."

Logan sighed leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms, "Of course Chuck, you have a couple dozen practice beers, and suddenly all the competition is to scared to drink with the Wolverine." He finished emphasizing his code name by pointing at himself with his thumb.

The Professor merely raised an eyebrow and nodded in response, "Now back to the matter at hand, we will be accepting a new student…"

Before the Professor could finish Scott interrupted, "A new recruit? So you need me to go pick him up for you?"

The Professor just raised his hand to signal for Scott to stop, "That will not be necessary Scott, he will be arriving tomorrow." He then looked in Logan and Ororo's general direction, "What I do need is for Ororo and Logan to go and purchase some furniture for the boy." The Professor paused studying the indifferent reactions from his two faculty members.

Then Logan finally spoke up, "What's wrong with the furniture we got here Chuck?"

The Professor calmly said, "The young man that will be staying with us, has informed me that he weighs close to 600 pounds…"

Scott immediately interrupted him, "It's not the Brotherhood trying to 'join' up again is it? Cause last time they pulled this stunt Rockhead cracked the foundation, and now everything in the mansion, including the mansion, is slightly to the left of where it should be, Maximoff took pictures of all the girls in the locker room and sold them to the chess club, Blob ate everything edible in the house, including the wax fruit, that lil' slime-bucket froze his slime and passed it out as a new flavor of Popsicle, and don't even get me started on the Witch, ever since she got here that danger room robot has never been the same!"

The Professor massaged his temple and said, "Scott, please calm down, as far as I know, Brotherhood disbanded indefinitely after their house collapsed, and this young man is only fifteen."

Hank snickered and said, "Well of course, the roaches were the only thing holding that over glorified tool-shed up, and once young Mr. Tolensky had 'breakfast,' nothing was left."

The Professor amused at Hank's joke steered the conversation back on topic, "Yes, now there is the matter of where the new recruit will sleep."

Ororo shrugged and proposed, "I'm sure Jaime won't mind a roommate."

The Professor peeked an eyebrow, "Fantastic idea Ororo."

The Professor then reached out to Jamie with his mind, _"Jamie?"_

"_Oh, uh Professor…I didn't do anything, and besides it was all Dr. McCoy's idea!"_

The Professor looked over at Hank and then said, _"Yes that seems to be a very popular response today, tell me Jamie would you mind having a roommate? He is roughly your age."_

Jamie thought about it for a minute, _"Okay Professor, I'll go clean my room a little so you can fit his bed in there."_

The Professor smiled, it was no secret that most teenage boy's bedrooms looked like the A-bomb had hit, _"Yes that would be most appreciated."_

The Professor watched as Jamie got up from under his tree, and walked back to the mansion. The Professor then turned to his staff, and said, "Hank I hope you don't mind preparing a physical for the new recruit, he seems to be having trouble understanding his mutation."

Hank smiled at the thought of his new potential guinea pig, "Of course Charles."

Logan sighed and said, "Come on Ro' we gotta go get that furniture."

The Professor quickly said, "I'm sure just a bed will be fine Logan."

Logan began walking out of the door with Ororo in tow, "Sure thing Chuck," he said as he waved his hand.

Ororo sighed, "We will return shortly Charles."

**-Several hours later-**

"'Return shortly' my adamantium plated ass, that took up valuable drinking time," Logan snorted as he carried the box containing the furniture pieces into Jamie's room.

"Oh, be quiet Logan, you can always catch up on your drinking after we put the bed together," Ororo, quickly snapped at him, "at least Jamie cleaned his room." She began to walk over to the closet.

Logan stared at her eyes wide and said, "Um Ro' I wouldn't…" but he was too late.

Ororo emerged from the avalanche that just fell on top of her as she opened the closet, "Why would anyone just shove everything into the closet!" she yelled angrily.

Logan smirked, "Cause he's a boy Ro,' 'clean my room' is code for shove everything in the closet and under the bed," he finished as he dumped the contents of the rather large box. He picked up the instructions and said, "Pfft," and proceeded to actually read the instructions because he wanted a drink. Logan looked at the pile then said, "Hey Ro' hand me screw U."

Ororo looked up shocked from atop Jamie's bed, "What!"

Logan then calmly said "Screw U." He then looked up realization, "Oh hell." He then looked over at her.

Ororo's eyes were glowing white, she raised her hand and summoned a wind that threw Logan out of the closed window, thus opening said closed window.

**-Many hours, several left over pieces, and a new window later-**

Logan got up wiping off the dust from his pants and hands, "Done and done, I think I've earned a drink, or twelve."

Ororo sighed rubbing her temple, "Just don't drink so much that you steal Bobby's fireworks and blow up the mailbox again."

Logan paused and looked at her, "Fine."

Ororo looked up a bit surprised that she apparently won this fight, "Really?" she got up and walked out of Jamie's room and down the hall with Logan

Logan smirked and said, "Yeah, sure." He waited until she went down the stairs, "Blowing up the lawnmower should make more noise anyways."

Hank walked past Logan, "In theory of course."

**-The next day on the road leading to the institute's front gate-**

An old beat up pick-up was driving down the road, with Guido sitting in the bed writing in one of his note pads, when he noticed that they were almost there, he packed up his note pad, and turned his head to talk to the driver.

Guido knocked on the window and said, "Hey that's it." He pointed to the large estate to emphasize his point.

The driver looked shocked, "I didn't know you wanted to go to the mutant school."

Guido appeared to be getting angry; "I told you I was a mutant when you picked me up."

The driver then sighed, "Yeah well I'm gonna drop you off here I don't wanna be attacked."

Guido just sighed and jumped out of the bed of the truck, "Whatever." He picked up his bag and started walking the rest of the way to the front gate. The front gate was left open because Scott had taken his team to go get a late lunch. Guido cautiously walked onto the grounds trying to mind his business. He couldn't help but notice six teenagers and a cocoa skinned woman with white hair, who seemed to be instructing said teenagers. He returned to the task at hand and just looked straight ahead at the door of the mansion.

That's when Roberto noticed him, "Hey, check that guy out."

They all looked over to see a man that stood seven feet tall, with broad shoulders that must have been some four feet wide, this guy was built like a tank, his amazing upper body was not proportional to his lower body, his legs appeared to be no bigger than any of the other male's legs, just longer. He wore coke-bottle glasses, had on dirty blue jeans, with some black combat boots and a tight black t-shirt, with fingerless gloves on his hands.

Ororo snapped her students back to attention, "Children get back to the lesson, or you can finish it with Logan in the danger room." Needless to say everyone went back to the lesson.

Guido finally reached the door and knocked. Logan answered it, "Look, we found Jesus, we already give to charity, and our vacuum works fine."

Guido was a bit surprised at this greeting, so he faltered, "Uh… um I don't want to sell you anything, I…I'm a new student."

At that moment the Professor wheeled in and said, "Yes Logan this is Guido Carosella."

Logan raised an eyebrow in confusion and said, "You sure Chuck? Kid you described was 600 plus and fifteen, this guy's at least twenty-two and built like he could take on your twisted half-brother."

The Professor sighed and said, "Never the less he is our new student, please come in. Jamie will you come in here a moment?"

Guido said his thanks as he crouched down to avoid putting a hole in their doorway, and walked in.

Jamie came running in and said, "Sure thing Professor." Then he caught sight of Guido, "Wow this guy's my new roommate?" Jamie asked amazed.

"Yes he is, you don't mind sharing a room do you Guido?" the Professor asked.

Guido rubbed the back of his neck, and appeared to be deep in thought; he then smiled and said, "Just so long as he don't mind my snoring."

Jamie chuckled and said, "Neh the only one who could wake anyone up was Rahne, cause every night she had to howl at the moon."

Guido laughed, and the Professor said, "Yes well her mother asked her to return home, so everyone should be getting enough rest. Jamie will you show Guido to your room, and let him settle in? Then he can meet the New Mutants."

Jamie smiled, "Sure thing Professor."

Logan watched as the two boys walked up the stairs and said, "He seems like a good kid Chuck."

The Professor looked up at Logan, "The boy just got here and you already trust him?"

Logan started walking away, "Yeah, must be getting soft in my old age."

**-Upstairs-**

Jamie swung the door open, and said "And, this is our room."

Guido then ducked down to get in, "Are you sure it was okay to go into all the other rooms?"

Jamie walked over to his bed and sat down, he looked up at Guido, "Yeah we got the numbers my friend."

Guido cocked his head to the side and asked, "Numbers?"

Jamie smirked, "They don't call me the Multiple Man for nothing." He snapped his fingers several times and created 5 dupes, he then introduced them, "Dupes Guido, Guido Dupes."

Guido raised his eyebrow and said, "Hi, well I guess if you're the Multiple Man," he paused and then hit his chest three times, "I'm the Strong Guy." He then lifted up Jamie's bed, with one hand, with him still on top of it.

Jamie started to laugh, "Oh man this is great not only do we have an army, but now we have muscle." Guido put the bed down and Jamie jumped up and stuck out his hand, "Guido new buddy of mine, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

**-Thirty minutes later-**

Guido had just finished dodging the avalanche Jamie called a closet, putting his bed together the right way, and unpacking when Jamie said, "Hey Guido I think its time you met the victims, uh I mean the New Mutants."

Guido looked at him with confusion, "Victims? Are you not part of their team?"

Jamie smirked, "Victims cause they used to pick on me before I got control over them," he pointed to the dupe reading, and the dupe doing sit-ups, "And no I'm not on their team, I'd rather help Dr. McCoy in his lab, which a few dupes are doing right now."

"Oh," Is all the impressed Guido could say, before Jamie jumped up and started pushing him towards the door. Guido ducked down and they were on their way to meet the New Mutants.

**-Hall leading to the kitchen-**

Jamie stopped outside the door leading to the kitchen, "Hey stay here I'll build you up a little bit for the fans."

Guido nodded his head, "Yeah, sure." He waited a moment and started thinking, 'I can tell I'm gonna have a lot of fun with Jamie.' He then started to listen as Jamie was talking to the New Mutants, "Ladies and Gentlemen and of course you Ray," Ray glared at Jamie ready to zap him, "May I be the first to introduce you to my partner in crime, Guido 'The Strong Guy' Carosella." He then motioned towards the door and it swung open, Guido ducked down and walked in. He stood at the head of the table chest puffed out, with his arms crossed across his chest. The New Mutants were apparently sitting in the kitchen eating a snack between sessions. Ray immediately pulled the electricity back into his hand, and stared slack jawed at Guido's impressive frame.

"So, I take it your strong." Roberto the resident powerhouse said unimpressed.

Guido uncrossed his arms and looked down at him, and simply said, "Yup."

Roberto got out of his chair and smirked at Guido, "Guess we need to see who's stronger."

As Roberto finished issuing his challenge the Professor wheeled in and said, "Roberto a healthy competition will be accepted, but Guido needs to go to the med-lab so Dr. McCoy can run a physical on him. Jamie will you show Guido where to go?"

Jamie smiled knowing Roberto didn't stand a chance, "Sure thing Professor, come on Strong Guy."

**-The Sub-Basement-**

Guido and Jamie walked into the med-lab, "Hello Guido, please take a seat here and we can get started." Hank said to the giant, as he sat down on his stool. While some of Jamie's dupes were cleaning around the lab and sterilizing the equipment.

Jamie tapped Guido's arm and asked, "Beast doesn't freak you out?"

Guido just shook his head and said, "Look at me most of my body is in my torso and arms, I can't judge him for being blue and furry."

Hank smiled, "Thank you Mr. Carosella."

A few minutes passed as Hank asked questions and Guido did his best to answer them.

Hank then got up and said, "Now lets run some tests on those powers of your, Jamie will show Guido to the looker room and get him some sweats and then show him to the danger room?"

"Sure thing Doc," Jamie said with a smile.

Jamie started to walk out with Guido following behind him, "Okay Strong Guy locker room is right through there, and the danger room doors are over here when you're done, you suit up and I'll go get the New Mutants."

Guido gulped nervously, "Why are you so sure that I'm stronger than Roberto?"

Jamie smirked, "I just have a feeling."

Guido sighed and stripped down only putting on some sweat pants because none of the shirts looked big enough to fit him. He then walked out of the looker room and down the hall to the danger room doors that Jamie showed him. He walked to the door and they slid open, as he walked in he looked up to see the control room, which had many people inside it, a voice came over the loud speaker, "Okay Guido, Roberto and Jamie have informed me of your competition, so I will activate Roberto's training session." The voice belonged to Hank.

Guido looked up at the control room quizzically, and asked, "Um… what will I be doing?"

Hank chuckled, "Well, you are now going to fight one danger room robot, when you defeat him, a new one will spawn with drastically increased strength. Enjoy."

Guido looked around for the robot and said to himself, "Okay can't let Jamie…" he was interrupted as he was punched in the stomach, and sent flying across the room.

In the control room Roberto and a few of the New Mutants, mainly Ray and Tabby, laughed, "Damn! Big boy got dropped." Yelled Tabby.

"Yeah I can't believe I was worried about this guy." Roberto laughed.

Back in the danger room Guido got back up and cracked his neck, "Robot's a lot stronger than I gave him credit for." He than pounded his chest three times in order to build up some strength.

In the control room Amara asked quickly, "Hey guys what's he's doing?" Everyone turned his or her attention back to Strong Guy.

"Fascinating." Hank stated entirely amazed.

Over the course of 10 minutes one by one danger room robots fell at the hands of Strong Guy.

Back in the control room Ray asked with a little fear in his voice, "Um, Roberto h… how many robots could you beat again?"

Roberto replied in shock, "Umm eight, and that's after I've been sitting in the sun all day."

Jamie smirked and said, "Yeah Strong Guy's already on his 15th robot, and I bet he's barely getting started."

Back in the danger room Guido saw the robot stop and Hank's voice came out of the loud speaker again, "That's enough, Guido will you meet me in the med-lab? Feel free to take a shower first."

Guido nodded and walked back to the locker room for a shower and changed back into his old clothes.

**-Med-Lab-**

The New Mutants, Jamie and Hank walked into the Med-Lab. Sam began to speak, "So I guess we have another invincible mutant among us." He stated with great pride.

Hank then began to speak, "Actually far from it Sam, from what I gathered in the danger room, Mr. Carosella is able to absorb any form of kinetic energy, process it, then convert it into physical strength and endurance, although it appears that his mutation also distorts his body, which…"

The Professor cut off Hank as he Logan and Ororo entered the Med-Lab, "Which would explain why Guido has an unnatural amount of mass in his upper body."

Hank smiled, "Precisely," then his features took a darker turn, "Yet, the existing distortion also seems to cause him some degree of pain."

Guido then walked in through the door, "What gave me away?"

"Well Mr. Carosella, every so often you seem to involuntarily flinch when your body begins to distort." Hank stated calmly.

Guido rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Yeah guess I needa work on covering it up."

"I have also discovered that in order to prevent further unpleasant distortion you must rid yourself of energy within ninety seconds."

Guido could only nod his head in response.

Ororo looked over her squad and stated, "Alright New Mutants time for your weekly hand-to-hand combat training session with Logan." Many moans and groans were heard, including some from Logan. "Enough complaining go suit up and be in the danger room in ten minutes."

The Professor then stated, "I sense the X-Men have returned." He then looked at Guido, "Would you like to meet the X-Men?"

Guido began to rub the back of his neck, "Yeah sure that sounds okay."

Jamie smiled and started talking to Guido, "Yeah you're gonna love the X-Men, they don't treat me like a kid."

Guido smiled at his friend, "That's good."

**-Upstairs Recreation Room-**

"I thought they'd all be in here." Jamie said as he walked into the Rec. room.

Guido ducked down to get into the room, "There's two people I haven't met yet."

Jamie looked to where Guido was pointing at two boys playing a video game, "Oh the blue guy is Kurt, no relation to Beast by the way, and the other guy is Bobby."

At the mention of their names Kurt and Bobby looked back to see Jamie standing with a giant. Jamie smiled, "Guys this is Guido our newest student and my roommate." They jumped up to shake his hand and Kurt said, "Hi Guido velcome to the institute."

Guido smiled down at the blue elf-like boy, "Thanks."

Jamie then got impatient and asked, "Hey you guys know where the rest of the X-Men are?"

Bobby spoke up this time, "Um, I saw Kitty and Rogue go into the kitchen."

Jamie nodded, "Alright Guido lets go introduce you to more A-list mutants."

They then ventured to the kitchen. Jamie walked through the doors and approached the two girls that appeared to be reading, "Ladies have you meet the new recruit?" The girls looked at him quizzically and Rogue spoke up first, "Whah are ya talking about Jamie?" Jamie just turned around, "Hey Guido come on in here." Guido ducked down into the room.

Kitty and Rogue looked up at the giant and Kitty spoke up, "Like, wow."

Guido rubbed the back of his neck, "uh… hi."

There was a long pause as the X-Ladies stared at the giant.

Jamie then spoke up, "Well this conversation sure is stimulating and all but have you seen the lovebirds?"

Rogue decided to speak this time, "Up stairs, Jean's room."

"Come on Guido." Jamie and Guido left the room.

Rogue looked at Kitty, "Like, he was kinda cute."

Kitty giggled and Rogue rolled her eyes, "Whatevah."

**-The hallway outside of Jean's room-**

"Yeah you're gonna love Jean she's really cool," Jamie told Guido as he opened the door, on a topless Jean.

"Jamie! What the hell?" Jean screamed as she tried to cover her chest.

A shocked smiling Jamie replied, "Oh man… sorry."

"You're right I like her." Guido said quickly.

The door was slammed with Jean's telekinesis, knocking the two boys across the hall against the wall. Scott heard the ruckus and ran up, "What's going on here?"

Jamie and Guido exchanged a look, "Uh… Scott have you met Guido? He's the new recruit. Guido this is Scott he's the field leader of the X-Men"

Scott sighed, "Hi Guido, I take it you're not going to tell me why Jean was screaming."

"Those two walked in on me while I was changing!" Jean yelled with a twitching eye, as she walked out of her room now fully clothed, much to the disappointment of the two fifteen year olds.

"Dude your girlfriend is beyond pissed, come on Guido you can talk to these two when she's calmed down," Jamie said as he got up and tugged on Guido's arm.

All the two boys heard as they walked down the hall was, "Don't worry Jean, I'll handle them later."

**-Jamie and Guido's room-**

"Wow Strong Guy you had a long day," Jamie said as he changed for bed.

Guido pulled back the comforter, "Yeah, I established dominance over most of the New Mutants, found out what makes me tick, met the, as you put it, A-list mutants, saw Jean topless, and made an enemy out of the X-Men's leader. I hope tomorrow goes a little slower though," Guido finished as he climbed into bed.

Jamie climbed into his own bed, "Trust me it's never slow around here." And with that the boys drifted off to sleep with the image of Jean topless floating in their heads.

**A/N: **How was that for the first chapter of my story? Yeah that's right I was a virgin. I know this is the kind of story that people are either going to love or hate, or possibly just think it's okay. So, please review.


	2. Return of the Wolf, Multiple purpose

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution, That 70s' Show, Married With Children, The Raven, or anything else that I have referenced.

-Xavier's bedroom later that night-

The Professor had just wheeled himself to the window. He peered out to his lavish estate, admiring the quick bond that developed between Guido and Jamie. A small smile crept onto his face in remembrance of Eric Magnus Lehnsherr, his one time best friend and esteemed colleague turned megalomaniacal self-proclaimed savior of the mutant race. The Professor was deep in thought, but suddenly there came a rapping on his chamber door.

"Charles?" Ororo asked as she slowly opened the door.

"Yes? Ororo please come in." The Professor smiled.

Ororo walked into the room holding a cordless phone, "It's Dr. Moira MacTaggert."

The Professor's features changed to those of a man with a broken heart, "Ororo if you would please excuse me."

Ororo faltered, "Oh… of course Charles."

The Professor waited until he was sure that no one would hear this conversation. He put the phone up to his ear, "Hello Moira, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Moira spoke hesitantly, "Charles, ah have a favor to ask of y'."

The Professor's eyebrow peeked, "How may I be of service?"

Moira sighed, "Rahne wants to…" she paused.

"Would Ms. Sinclair like to come back to the institute?" The Professor asked in a reassuring voice.

Moira sighed again, "Aye, if yuir willing to have her back."

The Professor smiled, "Of course Moira, your daughter is always welcome here."

Moira now seemed at ease, "Ah canna thank y' enough Charles."

"Just…" the Professor paused, "Tell me the condition of my son."

Moira was not surprised at the question, "Yuir boy David has been in sessions since yuir X-Men captured him in Scotland an' entrusted him to me, he has been making steady progress."

"Thank you Moira, what about Kevin?" The Professor sounded genuinely concerned.

"He despises his father, much like Lucas hated y', but he is slowly gaining control." Moira sounded a bit depressed.

The Professor noticed this and quickly changed the topic, "When can I expect Rahne?"

"She wants to leave immediately, ah will be sending her to the airport with Sean within the hour. If, it is okay with y' Charles." She perked up at the mention of Sean.

"Of course. How is the Cassidy family?" The Professor asked with resentment in his voice.

Moira sighed not only at the resentment but also at the mention of the entire Cassidy Clan, "Stubborn as ever, Tom an' Sean seem to despise each other almost as much as Cain detests you Charles, but young Theresa seems to soften her father."

The Professor unaffected by the mention of his half-brother decided to steer the conversation back to topic, "I will send Logan to escort Rahne to the institute, what time will her plane be arriving?"

"Ah have purchased her ticket on the Internet, she will be arriving at noon in your time-zone." She stated flatly.

"Of course, I will inform Logan in the morning."

"Thank y' again Charles, an' good night." She stated somewhat affectionately.

The Professor smiled, "Your welcome Moira." He then hung up the phone, and proceeded to mentally call out to Ororo.

-Ororo's room-

Ororo was reading on her bed when The Professor entered her mind.

"_Ororo?"_

"_I didn't do it Charles, and besides it was all Hank's idea," _she thought quickly

"_One day I will find out what Hank did, back to the matter at hand, I need to ask a favor of you." _

Ororo smiled, _"Of Course Charles, what do you need?"_ She marked her place and set her book down on her nightstand.

Charles then smiled at the woman's helpful nature, _"Rahne will be rejoining the institute, and I would appreciate it if you would place some linens in one of the unoccupied rooms, in the girls hall."_

"_I'd be happy to Charles."_

"_Thank you Ororo. Tell me, what do you have planned for your squad tomorrow?"_

Ororo placed a finger to her lips, deep in thought, _"I was thinking about giving them the day off and allowing them to go to the beach."_

"_Yes they have been working diligently and have progressed greatly,"_ Charles stated pride evident in his voice, _"Goodnight Ororo."_

"_Goodnight Charles."_ Ororo then walked out of her room and down the hall to the linen closet, where she obtained various sheets, pillowcases, and a comforter. She then ventured down the hall to an unoccupied room and set the linens down on one of the bare beds. Ororo smiled at the thought of Rahne returning as she walked back to her room to go to sleep.

-The next morning in the kitchen-

The Professor wheeled into the kitchen and spotted Logan having breakfast, which consisted of twelve beers, "Logan why don't you actually eat something?"

Logan smirked, "'Cause the alcohol hits ya harder on an empty stomach."

The Professor sighed, "Yes, well I require your assistance, and it involves you being sober."

Logan looked at his employer and grumbled, "Sure thing Chuck, what do ya need?"

"Rahne will be requiring an escort from the airport," The Professor smiled.

Logan peeked an eyebrow and smirked, "So the wayward wolf decided to come home. What time should I leave?"

The Professor, pleased that Logan would cut his drinking short to pick up Rahne, said, "Her plane arrives at noon, so I suggest you leave at eleven."

-Four hours later at the fountain in the middle of the front yard-

Jamie had a shocked look on his face, "So you're telling me that accountants took all of the money you inherited from your parents?"

Guido shrugged his shoulders, "Well not all of it I had a little bit left over." They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Guido spoke up, "What happened to that girl that would howl at the moon?"

Jamie's eyebrow peeked at remembering his old friend, "Her mother called her back to Scotland after mutants were exposed."

"Oh," is all Guido could muster up. A motorcycle was heard approaching yet the two boys didn't look. "What was she like?" Guido asked as he looked at his friend.

Jamie scratched his chin, "Well she wasn't like a typical girl, but she was hot!"

Guido smirked, "Not as hot as Jean topless." The boys began to laugh not noticing a familiar face standing right behind them.

"Is that so?" Rahne asked with a smirk.

The boys turned around in shock, the girl standing there with her hands on her hips slightly leaning forward, was a complete stranger to Guido. Until Jamie spoke up, "Oh… um… hi Rahne, I see your English has gotten better, have you met Strong Guy?" he asked sheepishly. Guido only waved and thought, 'so this is Rahne, maybe I was wrong,'

"Yup, I owe it all to Bob Barker," as Rahne spoke her teeth turned into fangs and reddish-brown fur began to appear on her arms and face. She lunged at the sitting duo. Moving too fast for either to react, she promptly placed both boys in a headlock.

At that moment Ororo came outside to see a girl with long red hair, many crosses around her neck, several earrings in each ear, fingerless gloves, a pure white tank top, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Surprised at the scene she hastily asked, "Rahne why do you have the boys in headlocks?"

Rahne looked up and smiled, "Hi Ms. Munroe, I'm just teaching these two a lesson about respecting women."

A knowing smile appeared on Ororo's face, "Jean again?" Rahne nodded, "Well, don't be too rough with them Scott and Jean would still like to share words with the boys."

"Really, I'm a bit surprised Scott hasn't put 'em in the danger room with Logan and his last beer."

-Several minutes and several scratches and bruises later-

"Strong Guy I thought you absorbed punches," Jamie spoke dazed and quizzically.

Guido looked at his friend, "I do, but claws are a whole other story."

"Where is Logan child?" Ororo asked looking at Logan's lone bike.

Rahne looked up from the two beaten boys, "Oh he went inside after he dropped me off, said something about finishing breakfast."

Ororo rolled her eyes, "Well let's get your bags and I'll show you to your room."

"That's okay Ms. Munroe, the boys here would be glad to carry them," Rahne smiled, "To make up for their comments," she then looked back at the boys as they got up and ran to get her bags.

-Ten minutes later in Rahne's room-

"So Ms. Monroe where are the X-Men and New Mutants?" She asked remembering her old friends.

"I allowed the New Mutants to go to the beach today and the X-Men have gone to Hawaii to recruit Scott's brother," Ororo answered with a smile. "It appears young Alex is ready to join the institute."

Rahne nodded at the response. "So, will I be rejoining the New Mutants?" Rahne's voice was full of enthusiasm.

That was something the faculty hadn't considered. They had no idea where to put Rahne, Guido, or Alex for that matter.

"Why don't I let you finish settling in, and I will go talk to the Professor about assigning you to a squad," she rushed as she quickly got up to talk to the Professor.

Rahne smiled, "Good thing I didn't throw away my old uniform, sure hope it still fits."

-The Professor's office-

The Professor was sitting at is desk writing checks to pay some bills. When a knock came at the door. "You may enter Ororo."

"We have a slight problem Charles," Ororo appeared to be worried.

The Professor's eyebrow peeked in shock, "What happened? Did someone mistake Hank for bigfoot again?"

Ororo sighed, "No nothing that serious, I think we have to form a new squad. Maybe Hank could tutor this team. He already taught Jamie the science of his powers, and look how much he has progressed."

The Professor nodded, "Hank would make an excellent instructor." The Professor began to reach out to Hank with his mind, _"Hank?"_

"_Yes Charles?"_

"_How would you like to tutor Rahne, Alex, and Guido as well as Jamie?"_

The Professor could sense Hank's smile, _"I'd be honored."_

"_That will not be a problem, I shall inform them and send them down to you in half an hour."_

"_Thank you Charles."_

Ororo smiled, "I take it Hank accepted the offer."

The Professor smirked, "If Hank gains any new members we may be able to set up a skirmish between the two."

Ororo smirked, "I have faith in the New Mutants." She turned around and walked.

The Professor watched Ororo leave, and then reached out to the three squad-less mutants, _"Rahne, Jamie, Guido please accompany Dr. McCoy to the med-lab in thirty minutes, thank you."_

-Thirty minutes later inside the med-lab-

The three mutants were scattered around the med-lab, Jamie atop a stool, Guido leaning against an empty section of wall, and Rahne sitting Indian-style on a counter. Jamie watched as a few of his dupes' logged important records for Hank.

The doors to the lab then slid open and in walked Hank. "Welcome students I will be your instructor from now on. So far our little squad consists of you three and Alex." He then looked at the clock on the desk. "Let's see it's a quarter after two. Jamie?" Jamie snapped to attention, "Do you recall that facet of your power we discussed?"

Jamie had to think back to a conversation the two had when he had first become Hank's assistant, "Oh yeah that, I sure do Doc," Jamie's smile was huge.

Hank smiled as well, while the other two members of the squad stared confused, "Well your first mission is to take Guido and Rahne, and look for and absorb all of your dupes. I estimate you have twelve that have existed for about a year. Afterwards feel free to take the day off."

Jamie hoped up and absorbed the three dupes.

Hank crossed his arms, "What did you learn Mr. Madrox?"

Jamie scratched his head, "Well I learned a lot about medicine."

Hank smiled, "Fascinating, but do take care if your dupes exist for long periods of time it may cause your dupes' mind to become a reflection of the individual aspect of your personality." He then studied the faces of his confused students and sighed, "You will develop a form of multiple personality disorder."

The students nodded finally understanding their instructor, and proceeded to complete their newly assigned mission.

-Top floor of the institute-

As the elevator opened and the three young mutants ventured into the hall in the direction of the library Rahne spoke up, "So Jamie what was Dr. McCoy talking about?"

Jamie took the lead of the group and smirked, "When I first became Dr. McCoy's assistant, he told me that my dupes are fully capable of independent thought."

Rahne and Guido exchanged a confused look. Guido scratched his head and asked, "What does that mean?"

"Well Strong Guy, that means that I can make a few of my dupes study all the time and then absorb them back into my body and then presto I know everything they ever knew."

Jamie walked up to the door of the library and threw it open exposing many dupes immersed in various books. Jamie stretched out his arms and smiled, "Come to me my dupes." Each dupe gathered their books and put them away, then instantly ran to Jamie, not slowing down as they approached him. Before a dupe could knock him over he would instantly absorb him.

Guido rubbed the back of his neck, "Umm what did you learn?"

Jamie turned around, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes, "Hmm one dupe studied law, another one focused on Spanish, the third lock-picking, can't wait to put that one to the test, and the last seems to have chosen strategy."

"Really? How fascinating," Rahne replied unimpressed.

Jamie smirked, "Well then let's go see what the physical part of the team has been up to."

-Downstairs-

"Where are we going now Jamie?"

"Well Strong Guy, we're going to the weight room to check on some more dupes of mine."

As they approached the door, Rahne sniffed the air, "I smell at least three sweaty people in there."

Jamie pushed open the door, "Yeah only three in here." They walked inside the room and Guido ducked down to get in. they were amazed as they saw one dupe lifting very heavy weights, for a normal boy, the second apparently doing cardio work outs, and the last doing gymnastic style routines. Again Jamie spread out his arms, "Come to me my dupes." As he said this, the dupes immediately ran, much faster than the library dupes, to the original Jamie.

Rahne now officially impressed asked, "So what can you do now Jamie?"

Jamie put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath, "I am now on my way to become an Olympic level gymnast, I can bench press one hundred and seventy pounds, and I have amazing stamina too. Check this out." He said as he lifted his shirt, "Twenty second abs." Rahne merely chuckled at the boy.

"So how many dupes you got left Jamie?" Guido asked rubbing the back of neck.

Jamie crossed his arms and starts scratching his chin, "Let's see four in the library, three in here, and three in the med-lab, so I have two dupes out there."

Rahne leaned against the door frame, "Where are the last two dupes?"

"At a monastery Mr. Logan took me to once, learning Shaolin Kung-fu somewhere along the border of New York and Pennsylvania."

Rahne and Guido's jaws dropped, "How do you expect to reclaim those two then?" Rahne asked rather loudly.

Jamie smiled, "I'm sure Mr. Logan won't mind a quick visit to pick them up. What do you say Strong Guy wanna come along?"

Guido leaned forward, "Sure thing."

-The rec. room some four hours later-

All three teenagers were sitting on the couch watching TV, waiting for dinner to start.

"Now that you're all one person again, how did you get Mr. Logan to drive us?" Rahne asked with a confused look on her face.

Jamie smirked, "That's easy, I know Mr. Logan's weakness."

Rahne chuckled, "Everyone does, he'll do almost anything for a six-pack."

The teenagers shared a good laugh.

"Hey Jamie when is it our turn to eat?" Guido asked rubbing his stomach.

"Well, usually the X-Men get to eat next, and we eat last with the instructors, 'cause we're the smallest group." Jamie finished his sentence just as the New Mutants walked into the rec. room.

"So Jamie word around the kitchen table is that you've mastered kung-fu." Jubilation stated as she sat on the floor with her teammates across from Rahne, Guido, and Jamie.

Sam chuckled, "Yeah maybe after they get a few more members they might be able to stand up to us in a contest or something." This caused all the New Mutants to laugh and point at the nameless group.

Jamie stood up crossed his arms and smirked, "Any time you think you're ready." He snapped his fingers three times to make three dupes in order to even out the odds. "Never say we're out numbered or out muscled," he said as turned to look at his teammates. Rahne smiled flashing her fangs, and Guido just flexed his biceps.

Just as they were about to exchange 'words' the doorbell rang. A few seconds later they could hear Logan growl, "Does your old man know you're here kid?"


	3. A Not so Scarlet Sister, Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution, or the green haired girl, or anything I may or may not have referenced in this chapter, or story.

Just as they were about to exchange 'words' the doorbell rang. A few seconds later they could hear Logan growl, "Does your old man know you're here kid?"

Jamie looked at the New Mutants smugly, he then opened his mouth to speak, _"New Mutants you will have a danger room session within the hour, I suggest you take this time to rest and change."_

All the New Mutants appeared to be unhappy with this surprise session, but as long as Logan stayed upstairs they could handle it.

Jamie waved at the New Mutants as the left the rec. room, "Adios." The three dupes then merged with the original Jamie. Just as he was about to take his spot between the ever-feral Rahne and the ever-starving Guido, the Professor called out to them, _"As for you three, dinner is ready." _Guido's lips curled into a huge smile. _"We will be entertaining guests. I do hope the three of you will be on your best behavior." _

Jamie stood up straight and placed his hands on his hips, _"Of course Professor, we'll even use forks and napkins this time." _Jamie then turned back to his comrades and smiled, "Let's go eat." Guido jumped up leading the way out of the rec. room and down the hall to the dining hall, with Rahne and Jamie following close behind.

-Dining room-

As they entered the dining room Guido noticed the Professor sitting at the head of the table naturally, Logan to his left and Hank sitting on Logan's left. To the Professor's right was Ororo, with some guy that had slicked back white hair standing to her right, and to his right was a meek looking girl with vibrant green hair. Various dishes lied about the table full of wonderful food, as well as the six-pack Jamie had paid Logan with. Rahne took the seat next to Hank, Jamie sat next to her and Guido sat next to him. The silver haired boy wore a tight blue and white long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans while the green haired girl wore blue jeans and a purple t-shirt with what appeared to be the silver haired boy's jacket, as it was blue and too big for the girl.

Logan took a swig of his beer, "You never answered me Maximoff, your old man know you're here or not?"

Pietro sighed, "Of course not, if he knew I ran here he'd do more than disown me."

The Professor leaned forward placing food on his plate and beginning to cut his meat, "Yes, when Logan answered the door, you asked to speak with me." Pietro only looked at the man and nodded.

Ororo spoke up before the conversation started up, "Please will you and your girlfriend eat?" She held out a bowl of mashed potatoes and smiled.

Pietro looked to the girl with green hair and took the bowl. "She's not my girlfriend." This statement earned a peeked eyebrow of interest around the table, to those who knew that Pietro was a playboy of course. To Guido it was just a stranger sitting next to a green haired stranger, so he took a bite of his green beans. Interest soon turned into shock as Pietro sighed, "She's my little sister."

Logan started choking on the meat he was chewing and was about to speak. The Professor just raised a hand to him to signal for him to be patient. 'How?' obviously being a stupid question the Professor decided to be more tactful, "When?"

Pietro looked at his sister then back to the Professor, "My guess after my mother died, but that's not why I'm here." The most impatient person the X-Men have ever met was taking his time with this explanation.

The Professor tried to change the subject. He knew that given enough time teenagers would open up with enough trust. He also knew since he was dealing with Pietro he would not have to wait long. "Tell me Pietro, how are the Brotherhood boys and Wanda?"

Pietro perked up at the mention of his team and twin sister, "Well after ol' one-eye chased us out of the institute, we went back to the boarding house. When we got there Lance packed up and said he was gonna go to Europe to do some soul-searching. He even sold his jeep to buy a plane ticket. About a month later Todd and Freddy decided to head to Mexico to become pro-wrestlers and hit the circuit as Senor Frog and EL Blob-o." He paused again as he began to pick at his food.

Impatiently Rahne spoke up, "Then what happened?" She looked genuinely interested in Pietro's story.

He smirked and looked at the Professor, "This one has a lot of spunk." He pointed at her with his thumb to emphasize his point.

"After Todd and Freddy left it was just me and Wanda, but one day this General Fury guy come out of nowhere." Logan set down his beer and paid close attention to the boy. "He told us that Wanda and I had been selected to join an experimental team." Pietro looked at his sister again, she had finished eating very quickly. He then gave her his plate. She looked at him as if to question this action. He merely nodded at her and she began to eat again. "This team was the best thing that ever happened to Wanda, she found love, acceptance, and a real family."

Hank studied the boy's expression, "Why didn't you stay with your sister?"

Pietro sighed, "She didn't need me to protect her, she never really did. Its not like I did such a great job to begin with anyways, and besides I didn't fit in with them." Pietro smirked, "Guess Lance was right, 'once a hood always a hood.'" He sat back in his chair, crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "After I left the team I went to Arizona, where I made a living at a bookstore. Then he found me," Pietro's features darkened as he opened his eyes. "He brought my sister and told me to protect her until he needed her. Naturally I said 'yes,' but I decided I'd protect her from him instead." He looked over at his sister who merely seemed intimidated by her new surroundings.

"And that's when you decided to bring her here," the Professor smiled at the young man's bravery.

Pietro looked over at the bald man. With determination present in his voice he answered, "Yes, I spent the last three months getting to know her, and you know what I learned?" he did not wait for a response, "She's not like me she grew up without his influence. She could have a decent future like Wanda. Can she stay?"

The Professor had a look of worry etched into his face; "Of course she may stay, but what about you?"

Pietro looked at his sister and then to Ororo. "Ms. Evan's Aunt, can you take her to a bedroom?" He asked worry apparent in his voice.

Rahne spoke up again, "I can show her Ms. Monroe. She can be my roommate."

Ororo smiled, "Of course child. Get her some fresh linens from the hallway closet."

Hank stated, "Take her down to the med-lab as soon as she's completed settling in."

Rahne nodded and waited for the green haired girl to stand. She stuck out her hand, "Name's Rahne Sinclair."

The girl looked at Pietro. He nodded at her to take the girl's hand, "My name is Lorna Dane."

"Well Lorna come on and I'll help get you settled in. Where's your bag?" she asked as they approached the door to the hall.

A faint, "Oh, it's by the door," could be heard in the hall.

Pietro turned to look at each member of the faculty. Ororo's eyes showed sympathy, Logan's showed fury; Hank had a quizzical look in his eyes, and the Professor's showed concern.

Pietro quickly spoke up, "Listen I'm gonna leave, I only came here to make sure Lorna would be safe." He got up and pushed in his chair.

"Stop," Logan said in a commanding voice. "Stay with us." Everyone looked at Logan quizzically; he had never been one to extend an invitation to a former enemy. Logan looked around at the confused faces and sighed, "Look, the kid has obviously done some growing up since last time we saw him." Understanding washed over the faculty Jamie, Guido, and Pietro.

"It would do the child good to have her elder brother here too," Ororo smiled at Pietro.

Jamie and Guido exchanged a knowing look then smiled, "You and your sister can join the winning team," Everyone turned to look at Jamie.

Guido rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah but first it'd be nice to know what she can do."

Pietro shoved his hands deep into his pockets, "She controls metal just like…." He paused.

The Professor sensing the added tension asked, "Hank would you mind the addition of Mr. Maximoff and Ms. Dane to your team?"

Hank took out his glasses and began to clean them, "Of course not Professor."

The Professor smiled, "Excellent." He then looked at Jamie and Guido and gave a knowing smile, "With the addition of Alex, you may have your contest with the New Mutants, Mr. Madrox."

Jamie gulped, "You… uh knew about that?"

The Professor smirked and tapped the side of his head with his index finger.

Ororo realized that having Pietro and a Magneto with breasts on Hank's squad would give him a great advantage, "Logan come with me. You can help train the New Mutants. If Mr. Maximoff is to join Hank's squad, they will need to be better prepared." Logan rolled his eyes as he grabbed his remaining beers, and followed Ororo to go train her squad.

Hank smiled at the Professor, "She certainly is competitive."

"Yes, she takes great pride in her students, and now with your squad filling out she has even more competition than with only Scott's squad," the Professor responded, knowing healthy competition would encourage growth and unity among squads.

"Never thought I'd be the one to say this but slow down! I haven't even agreed to go to the bathroom here much less join a team!" Pietro exclaimed now somewhat breathless.

Hank walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, "My boy, not only have you agreed to join us by not putting your sister on the doorstep, posting a note to her forehead, ringing the doorbell, and running away…" Hank was promptly interrupted.

"That was my original plan," Pietro smirked.

Hank chuckled at the boy before continuing, "You have also abstained from addressing us as X-geeks, you did nothing to pick a fight, even after we accepted her, and you haven't tried to create a sonic-boom since you arrived."

Pietro crossed his arms and sighed, "I'm not wearing one of those goofy New Mutant uniforms."

Hank chuckled, "Of course not. Guido Jamie, why don't you three accompany me to the med-lab? I've always been curious as to the nature of your mutation Pietro."

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "Why not?"

-Med-Lab-

"It's freezing in here," Pietro's teeth clattered as he spoke lying on the examination table in his boxers. "And those shots still hurt."

Hank smiled, "It will be over shortly." Hank proceeded to warm up the x-ray machine; he positioned the machine above Pietro. Hank then walked behind a protective wall.

Nervously Pietro asked, "Why do you have to stand behind a wall?"

Hank simply responded, "The radiation."

Pietro gulped, "Radiation?"

Hank smiled, "Just… stay still."

Guido asked nervously, "Hey umm… Dr. McCoy shouldn't we get behind a wall too?"

"The radiation is only harmful if exposed repeatedly." Hank calmly stated.

Jamie went on to respond, "Okay."

After taking a few pictures Hank came out from behind his wall, "Okay, Mr. Maximoff we're all," Hank paused as he noticed Pietro standing in front of him now fully clothed. "Done."

Jamie chuckled from his perch on a stool, "Did you see that Strong Guy?" he rubbed his eyes. "I blinked and missed it."

Pietro smirked as the doors to the med-lab slid open and in walked Rahne and Lorna.

"What did we miss boys?" Rahne smiled reveling rather sharp canine teeth.

Hank looked up and smiled at the two girls, "I was about to reveal the mysteries behind Pietro's mutation."

Lorna smiled, "Please do share, I've been curious of my brother's speed as well."

Hank smiled, "Mr. Maximoff," he said while picking up an x-ray, "We all know you posses super speed and reflexes, which means your body had to evolve for the rigors of running. As evident of this x-ray, your bones have become a great deal more dense, and your muscle tissue would appear to be much stronger than that of a normal man your age."

Pietro smirked rather pleased with the evolution of his body, "I am the perfect machine built for running."

Hank chuckled and shook his head at his latest recruit, "Now Ms. Dane I would first like to welcome you to the squad, and I would then like to test your mutation but I'm afraid that might have to wait until tomorrow when Alex arrives. That way I may beginning training the six of you for the challenge issued by Jamie."

Jamie smirked, "They don't stand a chance Doc."

Lorna looked confused, "Can you explain why they don't stand a chance, and who exactly are 'they'?"

Jamie jumped off his stool and began to explain whom the New Mutants were, his and Rahne's previous history with the junior team, and Roberto and Ray being intimidated by Guido.

Lorna seemed less confused but asked, "My brother is fast and I can manipulate metal, but what are your mutations?"

Guido stood up, "Firstly Jamie named me Strong Guy, which is a blunt way of putting my powers." Guido went on to explain the nature of his powers.

"Just call me Multiple Man, but people seem to want to call me Multiple," He then snapped his fingers several times to show off his dupes. "I learned a lot of useful stuff from these guys," he stated pride emanating from his voice, and went on to absorb his dupes.

Rahne transformed into her transitional form, "Name's Wolfsbane, and I can shape shift into a wolf and half way in between." As she finished talking she transformed all the way into her lupine form.

Lorna smiled, "It's a pleasure meeting each and everyone of you." She turned to her brother and asked, "What should my name be?"

Pietro crossed his arms and leaned against the counter. After a quarter of a second he snapped his fingers, "Polaris."

Lorna's eyes glittered with acceptance, "Thank you, Quicksilver." She was obviously very content with her name.

Hank put on some gloves and got a tray of needles and vaccines ready, "Boys if you wouldn't mind stepping outside, Ms. Dane will be receiving various vaccines and a blood sample will need to be taken."

Pietro, Guido, and Jamie walked into the sub-basement hallway just as the male New Mutants came out of the locker room.

"No way, Quicksilver is joining the X-Men?" Ray asked in shock.

Pietro crossed his arms, leaned against the wall, and smirked, "Nope I joined up with these misfits."

Roberto laughed at the speed demon. "Guess he couldn't cut it with the X-Men, so they stuck him with the third string mutants." He said as he elbowed Ray.

Pietro glared at Roberto then smiled, "They didn't stick me with them I asked to be here."

The New Mutant males were no confused. Sam took the initiative, "Really?"

Pietro smirked, "Of course, it's no secret the X-Men and I don't see eye to eye, and these guy have some serious potential. The Brotherhood and The Acolytes knew that if they had a choice they'd rather fight the New Mutants, than a bus full of nuns. Only reason Ice-pick got to play with the big boys is because he wasn't soft."

Roberto's eyes flared up, "You calling me soft Silver?"

Pietro looked to the side at Guido and Jamie, both amazed at how he was sticking up for the team he was hesitant to join in the first place.

Seemingly stepping out of the shadows Logan took this opportunity to speak, "Sam, Roberto, Ray upstairs now," He watched them as they ventured to the elevator each sending heated glares at Pietro. "As for you Mr. Maximoff, when Alex gets here tomorrow you will probably only have a day to get ready for the contest." He then walked off saying something about needing a drink after Boom Boom almost made something important explode.

Pietro did not seemed phased by the mention of the challenge.

Jamie asked, "Pietro why did you say all those thing, you know about wanting to be on our team?"

Pietro smirked, "Kid… Jamie I was stuck with the Brotherhood and I had some of the most fun in my entirely life just hanging around with them. So while I was arguing with the no talents I realized you guys kinda remind me of them misfits just kinda thrown together, and make the most of it."

None of the boys noticed the door open behind them. Until Hank began to clap, "Well said Mr. Maximoff and welcome to the team. Now, I do believe that rest should be acquired, before the day of the challenge arrives." All the recruits nodded.

-Upstairs-

Pietro knocked on Jamie and Guido's door. Jamie answered the door. Pietro could hear Guido snoring, "Your sister and Rahne finally go to bed." Pietro nodded, and Jamie walked into the hallway and opened a linen closet, handing Pietro various linens. Jamie then signaled for Pietro to follow him, with a wave of the hand. They stopped at a door and Jamie pushed it open. Pietro sped in and set up his bed.

"Pietro?" Jamie asked, "Thanks for sticking up for us."

Pietro smirked, "No problem." Jamie left as Pietro pulled back the blanket and climbed into bed. "I hope he never finds her, I hope those Avengers can protect Wanda if he tried to go after her." Pietro rolled to his side and drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	4. A Team United

-Rec. Room the next morning-

Our favorite mutants in training had a long day. Being savagely beaten, issuing the savage beating, and long tiring trips, caused enough fatigue for retiring early the previous night. Pietro sat in the middle of the couch with his left arm around Lorna who was leaning against him. Rahne sat to his right with her head resting lazily on his shoulder. Guido sat on the floor eating a pop tart and Jamie sat in an armchair with his legs thrown over the side to face the TV. Pietro claimed that the Brotherhood bonded over watching a very important documentary that would train them to beat the X-Men. What he neglected to tell them, was that said documentary was entitled Superman. He justified watching the documentary with the Brotherhood, by saying, 'That if kryptonite could stop Superman, it just might have worked on Mystique.' His logic of course being that she was a super bitch.

Footsteps could be heard approaching the door. No one turned because of indifference, but Lorna's curiosity got the best of her. She noticed a tall brunette boy with red sunglasses, slacks and a blue t-shirt, behind him stood a redhead with a white long sleeved shirt and cargo pants, and blonde dark skinned boy wearing an unbuttoned black shirt, baggy shorts and flip-flops. She turned to her brother and asked, "Pietro, who are they?"

Pietro got up and turned around, but before he could answer her, "Pietro's here! Jean quick tell the X-Men to be on alert for the Brotherhood, and make sure they put back whatever they stole." Scott shouted while pointing a finger at Pietro.

Jean nodded, "Sure thing Scott."

Before she could complete her task, Hank walked in eating a Twinkie. "That will not be necessary Ms. Grey, Mr. Maximoff and his sister have joined us. They will be on the same squad as you Alex," He smiled as he completed his sentence, or at his Twinkie no one will ever know.

Alex only nodded, before Scott began panicking, "Wanda is here too!"

Hank's blue fury hand rose indicating for him to be calm. "No Scott, Wanda is not here. Lorna please meet Scott Summers, his brother Alex, and Jean Grey."

She smiled and walked over to the group and stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Lorna Dane." She paused, "I'm Pietro's little sister."

Alex stepped forward and took the girl's hand, "Alex Summers. See Scott, you should be more trusting, she's not going to attack us or anything."

Scott may or may not have rolled his eyes, as no one could see them behind his glasses. "Alex when the Brotherhood attacks you on the battle field, in the mall, outside the mall, in various parking-lots, at the park, in the express lane at the supermarket, in the front yard, and at school," He listed off on his fingers. "Then you get to decide who's dangerous and who's not." He finished by smiling and crossing his arms.

Alex did not like this, he was always taught to get to know someone and not to judge him or her, "Well Scott, I guess it's a good thing Pietro and Lorna are on my team. I wouldn't want you or the X-Men watching my back if that's the attitude you had with me."

Pietro smirked, "I think I just found my roommate. Take a seat and watch this documentary with us. It's part of our bonding exercise."

Rahne rolled her eyes, "It's Superman Pietro."

Pietro sighed, "Doesn't mean it's not educational." Everyone took his or her original seat and Alex lied on the love seat kicking his feet up on the armrest.

Hank smiled at how quickly the six students became friends. "When your documentary is over, I would like to run the entire squad through a few danger room sessions."

Jamie smiled, "Sure thing Doc."

As Hank left the room he took Scott and Jean with him. Jamie spoke up again, "Hey guys I've noticed something important."

Guido turned to look at him, "What, that Jean and Scott haven't gotten their revenge on us yet?"

Jamie shook his head, "No not that. I noticed that we don't have a name for out team."

Everyone now realized that what Jamie said was true. They had only been referred to as new recruits, the squad, and a team. Everyone appeared deep in thought, quite possibly to come up with a team name.

Alex jumped up from his seat and stuck out his hand, "X-Factor."

Jamie and Guido both smiled and put their hands on top of his. "X-Factor," they shouted in unison.

Lorna and Rahne looked at each other and then got up to place their hand on top of the pile, "X-Factor."

Pietro shook his head and smirked. "Pietro?" Alex asked while the other four mutants looked at him. He got up and sped to the other side of the group and placed his hand on top of everyone's hands. "X-Factor," he stated in a calmer voice.

Jamie then smiled, "How about we go see what the Doc has in store for us?"

Everyone nodded and followed Jamie to the sub-basement.

-Med-Lab-

"X-Factor here ready to start training," Rahne said with enthusiasm.

Hank looked up from his experiment and smiled, "Excellent name, go suit up and meet in the danger room."

-15 minutes later in the danger room-

All six members of X-Factor were wearing sweats, even those who had New Mutant uniforms. They didn't want to be associated with their rivals. Hank walked into the command center, "Okay X-Factor you will go through various team building exercises, afterwards we will decide on a field leader."

-An hour later-

"Excellent job," Hank stated with pride. "Please come up to the command center."

-Command center-

Hank looked over his squad, "Okay who thinks they deserve to be the field leader?"

Jamie spoke up first, "I don't want the job, because it seems like to much responsibility."

Guido nodded, "Yeah, and you have to think on your feet."

Hank crossed his arms and nodded, "Lorna, Rahne what about you?"

Lorna immediately shook her head no, "I couldn't possibly lead. It's all just too new to me."

Rahne sighed, "I think I'm too hot-headed to lead."

"I'd like to give it a shot. I'd like to shut Scott up for once." Alex stated, letting the sibling rivalry show.

Pietro sped over to him and smirked, "Well I don't want you to think you didn't earn it. So how about a little challenge?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "You're on demon."

Hank clapped his hand together, "Excellent, Pietro since you offered to share your room would you mind helping Alex settle in?" Pietro nodded. "Outstanding afterwards you two may rest for an hour or so and meet back in the danger room."

Both potential leaders nodded.

-One-hour later-

Pietro stood across from Alex, with his arms crossed tapping his foot impatiently. Alex had his hands on his hips and his chest puffed out a little.

Alex looked up at the control room, "Looks like Jamie's been busy getting everyone in the mansion here to watch us."

Pietro looked up and smirked, "He sure has. Rahne told me he did the same thing with Guido."

Alex's eyebrow peeked, "Really now?"

Pietro only nodded in response.

Hank's voice came over the loud speaker, "Alex, Pietro, you will be fighting for leadership of X-Factor." Up in the control room voices could be heard placing bets on and against the competitors, "You may begin."

Quicksilver ran away from Havok leaving him confused because he expected a frontal attack, "What are you scared already Quicksilver?"

Quicksilver smirked from across the room, "Nope just need to get a little distance before I do this." Quicksilver ran at Havok. Before he could fire at him, Quicksilver turned. Havok was immediately swept up into a whirlwind. "Like my new trick I've been working on it for a while?" Quicksilver suddenly stopped allowing Havok to fall.

Before Havok could slow his fall with a shot of plasma, Quicksilver kicked him in the chest. Havok went flying across the room. He got up and smiled wiping a little blood off his lip, "Nice trick." Quicksilver smirked and decided to try it once more. "Now here is mine."

As Quicksilver began his whirlwind he was hit by a radial blast of yellow plasma. Quicksilver then tripped and fell to his hands and knees. He tried to get up but soon realized it was useless.

Havok walked over to his teammate and helped him up. They walked back to the locker room to change. As the duo stepped outside, the X-Men, New Mutants, and X-Factor immediately bombarded them. Pietro smirked and grabbed Alex's hand raising it above their heads, "Ladies and Gentlemen, and of course you Ray," Ray glared at the speed demon. "I present to you the leader of X-Factor."

A few people applauded, others were upset because Pietro had lost. It was now apparent that many of them had placed substantially large bets on Pietro, what with the glares he was receiving.

Hank muscled his way through the crowd and placed a hand on both boys' shoulders. "Well done boys, very impressive displays of power from both of you," he stated showing great pride in his students, "Now if X-Factor would follow me to the med-lab."

-Med-Lab-

Hank had just finished sterilizing and bandaging Alex's wounds when he asked, "Pietro I believe you don't have any bruises do you?"

"No I don't. They're more like burns," Pietro responded a little depressed that he lost so quickly.

Hank began to sterilize and bandage Pietro. "That is because Alex does not fire concussive blasts like his older brother. He emanates heat." Hank got a confused look from everyone except Alex. Hank cleared his throat, "His plasma burns instead of smashes." A collective 'oh' could be heard from X-Factor.

Pietro sighed, "That still doesn't explain how he beat me so fast."

Hank adjusted his glasses, "Yes, his more powerful discharges can cause objects to shatter because of the extreme temperature change, and on lower levels cause disorientation, headaches, and a loss of equilibrium."

Pietro smirked, "Yeah learned that first hand." Everyone chuckled.

Hank went further with his explanation, "Alex you may also be able to absorb heat as well as radiation."

Alex sat there amazed at his potential. "Wow, and my blasts still have no effect on Scott."

Rahne walked up to him and slugged him in the arm, "That's why you got us, to help you out."

Alex smirked, "Yeah."

Hank liked the way his squad was unified. "X-Factor," he said in a tone resembling a general issuing order to his troops. X-Factor quickly fell into line, "Your orders are to have a late lunch and rest your tired bodies, dismissed." X-Factor saluted their furry blue general and walked out of the med-lab.

-Kitchen-

Paper-plates, crumbs, empty chip-bags, and cups littered the kitchen table. Alex sat between Guido and Rahne. Pietro sat across from Alex, with Lorna in front of Rahne and Jamie in front of Guido.

Pietro leaned forward, "I was thinking, if we're going to challenge the New Mutants, sweats are not going to cut it."

"Pietro has a point, we need uniforms or something," Guido stated leaning back in his chair crossing his arms.

At that moment Hank walked in holding six black duffle bags, "Excellent point Mr. Carosella." Hank distributed the bags, "Try these on and assemble in the back yard for one last session."

-Back yard twenty minutes later-

The first one out was Guido. He seemed to be proud of his uniform. It consisted of a tight black t-shirt with a giant gold 'X' on his chest, tight black pants, with a gold belt and gold boots along with fingerless gloves.

Next Jamie stepped out of the mansion. He was admiring his uniform the entire walk down the path. His uniform was solid green with six gold circles on his chest with a gold belt and boots.

Rahne ran out of the house in lupine form. "Um, nice collar," Guido chuckled. Rahne transformed back into her human form. As she transformed the collar stretched across her body. Her new uniform was basically a yellow one-piece swimsuit, with small blue shoulder pads, and a black 'X' on her chest. She had no gloves or shoes. "Better?" Rahne growled. Jamie chuckled, "Yup."

During the transformation Pietro and Lorna took their places. Pietro pointed at Rahne with his thumb, "She's feisty." He was wearing what appeared to be his old brotherhood uniform, minus the shoulder pads, and a lightning bolt traveling from his left shoulder to his right hip. The top of the uniform was light blue, and below the lightning bolt was a plain blue color. He still had his white boots. Lorna's uniform resembled Jean's except sleeveless. Where Jean's uniform was green Lorna's was purple. She also had black gloves that traveled to her elbows.

The final person out of the house was X-Factor's fearless leader. Alex's uniform was black, with a white circle on his chest. He also had white bands on his wrists and wore white boots.

Hank smiled at his squad, "I trust the uniforms are to your liking?"

Everyone smiled and nodded.

Hank clapped his hands together, "Time for your last session of the day."

Everyone waited expectantly for the blue man to continue. Hank smirked, "Turn around and get to know your enemy."

X-Factor turned around to see the New Mutants standing around Ororo in full gear. X-Factor walked up to the New Mutants and immediately started to pair off. Strong Guy stared down at Cannonball while he just crossed his arms. Multiple smiled at Jubilee and she just rolled her eyes at him. Wolfsbane flashed her teeth at Roberto who did nothing to flinch. Polaris smiled cheerfully at Berzerker, who looked very confused at this gesture. Quicksilver smirked at Boom Boom, until she hugged him and ruffled his hair. Havok then crossed his arms at Magma, who just let her hair flare up to show she was not intimidated.

Ororo cleared her throat to gain the attention of her squad, "New Mutants to the pool, we will be focusing on aquatic rescue today." They followed her to the pool, only after delivering heated glares to X-Factor.

Guido spoke first, "Guys how are we going to beat them?" Everyone looked at Guido suspiciously, "I mean cause they've been training together a lot longer than we've known each other."

Realization sunk in with X-Factor. Lorna asked doubt apparent in her voice, "We don't stand a chance do we?" Everyone was about to agree with her, until Alex spoke up, "Come on, sure they're better trained, sure they have better team based skills, but you know what we have that they don't?"

Pietro sped behind Rahne and tickled her, "A Mascot?" Rahne transformed and took a swipe at him. Naturally he sped back to where he was standing, "She's really feisty."

Alex sighed, "We have a plan." Everyone looked quizzically at Alex. "Listen meet me in the rec. room in ten minutes." Everyone nodded at the fearless leader.

-Pietro and Alex's room-

"So you really think we can beat all of them," Pietro asked with a smirk as he waited for Alex to finish getting dressed.

Alex pulled his shirt over his head, "It's not a matter of thinking Pietro. It's a matter of knowing, and I know we are going to beat them."

If at all possible the smirk on Pietro's face grew even wider. "I knew I picked a good roommate."

-Rec. room-

Rahne rolled her eyes, "That is the dumbest plan I've ever heard. A lot of New Mutants are going to get hurt." She smirked, "I'm in."

Pietro smirked, "And what will you be doing fearless leader?"

Alex stood up and smiled, "Fearlessly leading of course."


	5. The Plan, Vengence Served Twice

-Next morning during New Mutant breakfast time-

Alex walked into the dining room. He smirked as he walked up to the head of the table. "X-Factor officially challenges the New Mutants to a match after lunch."

The New Mutants looked at Alex, amazed that he came by himself. Sam looked Alex in the eyes, "As field leader, I guess it's my job to except your challenge."

"Did anybody just feel a light breeze?" Amara asked quizzically.

Ray scratched his chin, "Yeah I felt that too."

Jubilation peeked an eyebrow, "I didn't feel." She cut herself short, "There it was."

The New Mutants, minus Tabby, began to stand. Tabitha yelled, "Don't try to walk." It was already too late; everyone fell face first to the ground. Tabby sighed, "Pietro did the same thing to the Brotherhood, Freddy tripped and landed on Todd. Ever since that day he's had this crazy dream of becoming a pro-wrestler."

"Maximoff!" The New Mutants yelled in unison.

"You bellowed?" Pietro asked as he sped into the room.

Roberto flared up, "You did this!"

Pietro smirked and crossed his arms, "Yeah. You know Alex I could never get every members of the Brotherhood. Hell I could only get one if I was lucky, but look what happened here."

Alex smiled, "Yeah, five out of six ain't bad at all."

Tabby untied her shoes and put herself between Roberto and Pietro and began leaning against Roberto's chest. "Don't worry about a thing, he's mine," she said with a hint of affection in her voice. She turned back and winked at Pietro.

To which he replied, "Come on Alex they may figure out they can just slip off their shoes, or perhaps I give them too much credit."

Alex chuckled, "Yeah, let's go find Jamie and Guido before the lovebirds exact their revenge."

The New Mutants glared as Pietro and Alex left the dining room. "What are we going to do to get them back?" Ray asked slightly miffed.

Sam looked over his team, "I don't know… something."

Roberto looked at him and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah that's good."

Ray smiled, "That's why they made him leader."

The female members of the team rolled their eyes at their male companions. Tabby smirked, "I have an actual plan. All we need is five minutes before the contest."

-Danger room-

The members of X-Factor were standing in full gear in the danger room awaiting their opponents.

Quicksilver tapped his foot impatiently, "They're late."

Polaris twirled a strand of hair around her finger, "Maybe they got scared."

Havok shook his head, "That can't be it, not after the prank me and Quicksilver pulled on them."

Multiple crossed his arms, "I still don't get why you didn't let us go with you."

Havok sighed, "Because you couldn't quit laughing while we were planning it out. I think even if you did stop in front of them, as soon as Quicksilver ran by you'd start giggling.

Wolfsbane walked up to Quicksilver, "You better not screw this up, most of the plan hinges on you."

Quicksilver rolled his eyes. "Don't worry all I have to do is…" he shut his mouth as he saw the New Mutants walk in.

Beast's voice came on the loud-speaker, "Excellent, now that the New Mutants are here we may begin. The name of the game is 'tear the flag off your opponent.' First team to lose all flags will be declared the loser. Combatants who lose their flag will not be able to participate." Belts with a single flag hanging from them materialized and each mutant put one on. "Everyone ready? Go!"

Quicksilver immediately ran up to Boom Boom but she was prepared. She had thrown cherry bombs on the floor, but Quicksilver was prepared as well. He began to spin sucking up all the bombs in his whirlwind. He stopped and let them all fly into a wall. Quicksilver smirked and grabbed her flag. "Boom Boom eliminated," the computer sounded. He then ran to help Wolfsbane.

Wolfsbane was doing her best to narrowly dodge Sunspot's onslaught. She saw Quicksilver run up behind him and crouch. Wolfsbane took to offense and kicked him in the sternum, as he took a step back he tripped over Quicksilver, allowing Wolfsbane to grab his flag. "Sunspot eliminated," could be heard through out the danger room. She then went to help Strong Guy, while Quicksilver went to help Multiple.

Cannonball was using his blast field to shoot straight into Strong Guy's hands, steadily pushing him back. "In forty more seconds I'm going to overload." Rahne then jumped on Cannonball's back and removed his flag, "Guess we should hurry then. "Cannonball eliminated." "Quick you know the plan." Strong Guy only nodded and picked up Wolfsbane.

Jubilee and Multiple had ignored their powers and engaged in hand-to-hand combat. Multiple used his knowledge of Shaolin Kung fu while Jubilee used everything Wolverine had taught her. Being Wolverine's unofficial sidekick had many benefits. They seemed to be evenly matched until; Quicksilver sped up behind Jubilee and put her in a full nelson. With her arms incapacitated she could only kick, and kick she did. She kicked Quicksilver in the shins many times. "Multiple will you hurry up and grab the flag before she does some permanent damage!" Multiple rolled his eyes and grabbed the flag. "Jubilee eliminated." Quicksilver heard Wolfsbane bellow, and sped over to her.

Berzerker took to the air meeting Polaris. He began to throw massive amounts of electricity in hopes of hitting her, but Quicksilver had taught her how to be more defensive with her powers, by showing her some tapes Magneto had left for her. She raised an electromagnetic shield and watched as the energy blasts bounced off. "Don't know how long I can keep this up, He's really strong." At that moment Strong Guy threw Wolfsbane at Berzerker. He was so occupied with Polaris he didn't see the furry bullet flying towards him. As she flew by him she snatched his flag, "Berzerker eliminated." Wolfsbane began to plummet to the floor, "Quicksilver if you let me hit the ground I will kill you in your sleep!" She looked at the ground and then closed her eyes. She suddenly stopped but she did not hit the ground. Wolfsbane opened her eyes and saw that she landed in Quicksilver's arms. "Thanks," is all she could mutter before he dropped her. Wolfsbane growled, "Forget killing you I'm going to slice you in ways that'll make you useless to a woman!" "Enough with the foreplay, meet me in my room after curfew," Quicksilver winked and sped off.

Everyone gathered around Magma. Havok had been on the defensive, absorbing all of her heat-based attacks. She turned her head and realized she was grossly outnumbered. She glared at Havok and pulled her own flag off. "Magma Eliminated." She went to rejoin her team.

Beast's voice came over the loud speaker one last time, "Fantastic display of power, intelligence, and fighting prowess. Go ahead shower, and get dressed. There will be no more lessons today, not after that impressive victory."

Ororo's voice came on the loud speaker next. She seemed a bit disappointed, "New Mutants get some rest and meet back here in one hour. We will be going over basic team building sessions."

-Rec. Room-

Pietro lost rock, paper, scissors, so he got to shower last. But after his shower he walked through the rec. room doors scratching his crotch. "Damn, I haven't itched like this, since I stole Tabby from Freddy and Todd at that school dance." He then noticed that his sister was scratching her crotch rather vigorously. He sped over to her and grabbed her shoulders, "Who is he! I'll kill him! I'll feed him to wolf girl!"

Tabby poked her head in the door, "Oh Pie-Pie."

He turned his head to look at her, "You did this to me! Again."

She smiled, "Sure did." She then threw a container towards him, "Look what we added to each of your underwear drawers." She then ran off.

Pietro's jaw dropped, "Itching powder? At least it wasn't crabs like last time."

Alex looked around at his team, assessing their itchy situation. Then he noticed something, "Jamie why aren't you itchy too?"

Jamie smirked, "I ran out of clean underwear four days ago."

Everyone then looked at Jamie quizzically. Rahne was the first to speak up, "Well the good news is apparently Lorna is still a virgin, but Jamie is disgusting."

Guido was scratching while standing up, "Less talking more getting back at them, this sucks!"

"I'll think of something," Pietro smirked and sped off while scratching.

Lorna looked over at Rahne because she was smiling like a madwoman, "Why are you smiling like that Rahne?"

Rahne looked over at her roommate. She began rubbing her hands sinisterly; "I will get my revenge on your brother tonight."

-Later that night Pietro and Alex's room-

The door crept open, and in lurked a silent predator. It was obvious the predator was female, because she was well endowed. The predator took in her surroundings and leapt onto Pietro's bed. And began pummeling the 'body' under the blanket. After two minutes of delivering the savage beating, she noticed the body under the blanket hasn't moved. She got up and pulled back the blanket, to reveal a couple of pillows. Confused she walked over to Alex's bed, "Hey Alex where's Pietro?"

Alex jolted awake, "Rahne? What do you mean? He's in bed, right?"

Rahne shook her head. "No he's not. I just attacked him. All that's there are a bunch of pillows," worry evident in her voice.

Alex jumped out of bed and looked at his roommate's bed, "Where did he go? Rahne can you follow his scent?"

She only nodded, "You go wake up Lorna and I'll wake up Jamie and Guido. Meet me outside as fast as you can."

"Oh okay." She ran off to wake up Lorna.

-10 minutes later outside Guido and Jamie's room-

Rahne stared at Jamie, "Jesus Jamie put some pants on, or at least get some clean underwear."

Jamie smiled, "I'll be right back."

Alex looked over at Lorna, "Do you have any idea where he might go?"

Lorna shook her head, but Rahne was able to answer, "Let's try the old Brotherhood house."

Jamie walked out of the room finally wearing pants, "The Brotherhood house? That place collapsed almost a year ago."

Alex crossed his arms, "Well it's our only lead."

"Then lets get going before Mr. Logan finds out we're about to leave," Guido said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

-20 minutes in the lot where the Brotherhood house once stood-

The five remaining members of X-Factor had just gotten to the Brotherhood pile of house. Rahne sniffed the air, "He's definitely here." They looked deep into the pile of rubble to see Pietro digging around in the pile.

Lorna shocked at her brother's actions spoke, "Pietro what in the name of Elvis are you doing?"

Pietro's head shot up and he smiled at his teammates, "Hey Guido I found it can you give me a hand?"

Guido looked at him and began walking towards him, "What did you find Pietro?"

Pietro pointed to a section of rubble, "The stairway to the basement."

Rahne was now agitated, "We looked all over for you and you were looking for your crap shack's basement!"

Pietro looked up at Rahne and smirked, "Yup."

Guido picked up the last of the rubble and tossed it to the side, "Pietro I got through."

He patted Guido and the back and smiled, "Thanks." He sped down into the basement and then sped back up to the ground floor holding a rather large trunk.

Everyone looked at Pietro like he had dipped into Ororo's special section of the garden. Lorna walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder, "Pietro? What's in the trunk?"

Pietro looked at his baby sister, "Something very important to the Brotherhood. Now lets go get the New Mutants back."

-The next morning-

X-Factor walked back into Alex and Pietro's room. "Pietro that was the greatest prank you've ever come up with," Alex stated as he sat on his bed. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Pietro smirked and began to lean against the desk, "Of course it was I'm a genius."

Jamie sat down on the chair, "So what time did you set their alarms for?"

Alex smiled, "They should be going off very soon." A few minute later many alarm clocks went off. Then X-Factor could hear a collective, "What the hell!"

Jamie was examining the trunk Pietro had brought home, "So… What's in the box?"

Pietro merely sat on the box, "In due time my friend, in due time."


	6. Pranks and Punishment

-The Professor's office twenty minutes later-

The Professor looked out from behind his desk at X-Factor. "Now I may excuse the midnight attack," He looked at Rahne. "I may even excuse breaking curfew and bringing a strange trunk into the mansion," he gave a look at Pietro. "But I can not excuse what you have done to the New Mutants," he gave each member a look of disappointment. "I must know. How did you come up with such a 'clever' prank?"

Pietro stepped forward for this one, "Well when the Brotherhood was still together, we snuck into Todd's room one night." He paused. "I stood up on Freddy's shoulders Lance grabbed Todd's tongue and handed it to me. Then Wanda handed me some superglue. Long story short, when Todd woke up he was 'surprised' to learn his tongue was super glued to the ceiling."

The Professor peeked an eyebrow, "Never the less, super gluing the New Mutants hands to 'themselves' is crossing the line. I will notify Dr. McCoy and leave the punishment up to him." The Professor reached out to Hank with his mind, _"Hank?"_

"_I swear Charles what ever Logan and Jamie said is complete fiction."_

The Professor sighed, _"One day I will find out what happened, but on to more pressing matters. Your squad is responsible for the 'situation' the New Mutants are currently in. I have had a chat with them, but I will leave their punishment up to you."_

"_Of course Charles send them down to the med-lab, and I will deal with them accordingly."_

The Professor looked at X-Factor one last time, "Hank will be waiting for you in the med-lab. I suggest you do not keep him waiting."

-Sub-basement hallway-

X-Factor was walking the green mile to the med-lab when Rahne spoke up, "Pietro, I know how Lorna and I went about gluing Tabby, Amara, and Jubilation's hands to their butt-cheeks, but how did you four go about gluing Sam, Ray, and Roberto's hands to… a more sensitive area?"

Alex smiled and answered for his friend, "With gloves, very carefully, and with as minimal contact as possible."

They reached the med-lab and walked in. Hank crossed his arms and looked at his squad, "So you're the reason I had to detach the hands of the New Mutants from themselves?"

X-Factor merely nodded. A small smile escaped Hank's lips, "I am shocked at how far you were willing to go just to avenge some itching powder. Yet, I swell with pride in knowing that you beat them. They have informed me that they have given up."

High fives and smiles were exchanged amongst X-Factor.

"However," Hank interrupted their little celebration. "The Professor is not pleased, and believes a punishment is in order," the members of X-Factor showed very little fear but this was one instance that fear was evident on each and every one of their faces. "Now let me see, what punishment is appropriate for such an action?"

Jamie smirked, "A hardy hand shake and a pat on the back?"

Hank shook his head, "Of course not Jamie, but I did just think of something else you could do for me. I have been experimenting with mutant inhibitor collars, for high threat mutants. Now that you are to be punished you six will make excellent guinea pigs." Hank passed out collars to every one. "Now there is one more thing." Every one groaned, "You must now go to the supermarket and purchase some Twinkies because I am fresh out."

Lorna thumbed the collar around her neck, "How long do we have to wear these?"

Hank shrugged, "Until dinner should be an adequate amount of time."

Pietro's eyes went wide, "What! I have to spend ten hours as slow as the rest of you people?"

Hank smirked, "Yes you do Mr. Maximoff."

-Supermarket thirty minutes later-

X-Factor walked into the supermarket. Alex grabbed a cart, "See if I had my speed we could have already gotten the Twinkies, and Ms. Monroe wouldn't have never given us the shopping list." Every one nodded in agreement with Pietro.

Lorna smiled, "Nothing we can do about it now big brother."

Guido rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah so lets just grab everything on the list and get out of here. Every one is looking at us."

Rahne rolled her eyes, "That's 'cause you're torso is bigger than a VW bug, Lorna's hair is green, and we're six teenagers doing the shopping."

Jamie walked up along side Guido, "You know she has a point, they probably know we're mutants too."

-Forty-five minutes later in the check out lane-

"That took forever," Pietro sighed. "I miss being the fastest man alive."

Rahne glared at him, "If you don't shut up you'll be the fastest man alive with a limp."

Pietro smirked, "She's even more feisty with out the wolf."

Jamie looked worried, "Uh guys what are we going to do about money?"

Alex smiled, "Don't worry, Ms. Monroe gave me the Professor's credit card."

Pietro had an evil grin on his face, "Well if that's not an excuse to take my baby sister shopping I don't know what is." Alex began to pay for the groceries.

Lorna sighed, "Pietro don't you think we're in enough trouble?"

Pietro smirked, "When you're a member of the Brotherhood of Evil there is never enough trouble."

The rest of X-Factor started to laugh at him. "Since when were you guys evil?" Rahne chuckled out.

Pietro smirked yet again, "You know those telemarketers that call during dinner?"

Everyone had a look of horror on his or her face; Jamie was only able to say, "You fiend!"

Pietro laughed, "Told you we were evil."

Alex sighed, "Let's get out of here before we get attacked."

Guido looked around, "Guess you were right Jamie, they do know we're mutants."

Jamie crossed his arms as they walked out of the store towards the car, "The sooner you guys admit I'm right the smoother things will go."

-Kitchen thirty minutes later-

"Here you go Mrs. Monroe, all the grocery shopping is done." Alex said as he walked through the door.

Lorna looked around quizzically, "Where is everyone?"

Ororo made a face at her, "Well the New Mutants are still nursing their wounds, and the X-Men are in the rec. room."

Alex smiled and turned to his team, "Hey guys I just got a great idea."

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "You want to steal Logan's beer and replace it with a non-alcoholic substitute?"

Alex looked at Pietro, "Maybe later, but I was thinking why don't we challenge the X-Men?"

Jamie looked up to make sure Ororo couldn't hear him, "Because unlike the New Mutants, the X-Men actually work as a team."

Alex started scratching his chin, and then snapped his fingers, "Pietro you've fought them a lot. You've had to have learned something."

Pietro crossed his arms, "Yeah I learned something alright."

Rahne smirked, "Well don't keep us in suspense Speedy, what did you learn?"

"That we don't stand a chance like this," he said while thumbing the collar around his neck.

Lorna looked a bit meek, "Are you sure we can beat them?"

Pietro smirked, "Just because they're the X-Men doesn't mean they're invincible."

Alex laughed, "I think we should get some info from Dr. McCoy. If anyone knows how their powers work and what they're capable it'll be the good doctor."

Jamie laughed, "We don't have to go to Doc., I've been his assistant for a year. I can tell you what makes them tick."

Everyone smiled at Jamie, not only because he finally got some clean underwear, but also because he would tell him or her how to beat the top dogs of the institute.

Guido patted his roommate on the back, "Well let's talk about this in the fearless leader's room." Everyone agreed and off they were to Alex and Pietro's room.

-Pietro and Alex's room-

Rahne and Lorna sat on Pietro's bed; Guido ducked to get in the room and leaned against the doorframe. Alex sat on his bed, while Jamie sat on the computer chair, and Pietro sat on the windowsill.

Jamie looked up at Pietro and pointed at the trunk, "You decide to tell us what's in that thing yet." Pietro only shook his head. "Well I guess I should start. Anybody care to say who I start with?"

Alex became serious, "How about my brother?"

Jamie smiled, "Well we all know Scott has an optic blast that can turn and elephant into jerky." Everyone nodded in agreement. "But with his girlfriends help, he's gotten some kind of super special awareness." Everyone now looked at Jamie like he was making things up. "It means that he can fight with his eyes closed. So taking away his visor won't do anything but make him fight in hand-to-hand combat."

Pietro smirked, "He still isn't fast enough to deal with me."

It was Jamie's turn to smirk, "Speed doesn't matter, dude's been studying judo and training with Mr. Logan." Everyone sighed and groaned. "It only goes down hill from here too.

Pietro asked, "Well what about Rogue as long as we don't touch her she can't do much damage right?"

Jamie chuckled, "You have been gone way too long, didn't you notice she has red on black eyes now?"

Pietro shook his head until realization sunk in, "Can she do everything the Cajun can do now? Wait how did she get his powers?"

Jamie smirked, "I'll tell you when you tell us what's in the trunk."

Pietro rolled his eyes, "Fine I'll tell you after our little meeting."

Jamie grinned triumphantly, "Now she has enhanced agility and stamina, that stick Gambit used to carry around, and she can charge things with kinetic energy to make them go 'BOOM'"

"On to Kurt, let's see," Jamie sighed and started counting on his fingers, "He can see in the dark, he's invisible in the dark, if you count his tail he's basically got three arms, he's a great fencer, he can stick to walls, he has enhanced agility and reflexes, and let's not forget he teleports."

Jamie clapped his hands together and blushed, "Now time to focus on Kitty, she can become intangible, which let's her fly a little bit and disrupt electrical equipment. Also, Mr. Logan's been teaching her Aikido."

Lorna interrupted him, "My, Mr. Logan has been busy."

"Well he is the best at what he does. She's also an excellent gymnast."

Guido chuckled, "But so are you."

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Bobby generates ice, nothing more nothing less. But he's really good at it."

Guido sighed, "This isn't gonna be easy is it?"

Jamie smiled, "You have no idea."

Pietro peeked an eyebrow, "What about Ms. Perfect? Any up-grades I've missed out on?"

Jamie sighed, "Jean still has the same basic powers." There was a collective sigh of relief, "But, she's, how did Dr. McCoy put it? Oh yeah, 'she's exponentially more powerful.'" There was a pause as the team let all the new information sink in.

Lorna snapped her fingers, "What if we gang up on her?"

Jamie sighed, "In theory it might work, but she still has her team."

Pietro stomped his foot, "Come on, you think the Brotherhood would be scared of her?" he looked around at each member of his new family. "Of course not, we may not have been the best, we may not have been motivated, hell in all honesty we were barely competent, but you know what? We always showed up and we always gave it everything we had. Unless we lost interest, then we would just cut our losses and run."

Alex chuckled, "Nice pep talk." He then looked around at his team, "But Pietro's right, we can't let their powers intimidate us."

Rahne jumped up from Pietro's bed, "Yeah, now Pietro show us what's in that trunk."

Pietro rolled his eyes and pulled a key tied to a leather strap from around his neck. "Now what you see in this trunk can not be told to anyone." Everyone nodded in anticipation. He unlocked the lock with his key. He opened the lid of the trunk to reveal, "The Brotherhood's uniforms!" Rahne exclaimed in shock.

Pietro smirked, "That's not all." One by one he laid out the uniforms. Toad's came out first, then Avalanche, third came The Blob's, fourth Quicksilver, next came the uniform of The Scarlet Witch, and finally to everyone's surprise came Pyro's.

Multiple cocked his head to the side, "You never mentioned that Pyro had joined the Brotherhood."

Pietro smiled, "Yeah well after Apocalypse he kinda just moved in with us, and not long after that everyone started to move on with their lives. He went to L.A. to try to get his latest book published."

Lorna peered into the trunk, "What's all the rest of that stuff for?" in the trunk were a pair of goggles, a burned c.d., a cook book, a little black book, a Pietro shaped voodoo doll, a lighter, and a small photo.

Pietro smiled again, "The goggles were Todd's after he took up welding, the c.d. was supposed to be a gift for Kitty from Lance, the cook book was Freddy's, say what you will about him but the man knew how to cook, my little black book, it holds the phone numbers of every cheerleader within a twenty-five mile radius, Wanda made this voodoo doll of me to keep me under control."

Rahne rolled her eyes, "We can see that worked out just fine."

Pietro smirked, "It's gonna take a lot more than voodoo to subdue this speed demon." He looked back into the chest, "I assume you can guess the lighter belongs to Pyro." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Guido looked over Pietro's shoulder, "What about the picture?"

Pietro picked it up and stared at it, "It was our first mission as The Brotherhood with Pyro." It was the six members of the Brotherhood sitting at there kitchen table with a mountain of food, everyone appeared to be happy, even Wanda.

Jamie looked at the picture, "Hey I remember that. That's when you guys showed up and stole everything from our cook-out"

Pietro rubbed an imaginary tear from his eye, "Good times."

Alex looked confused, "Who took the picture? And why did you guys put all this stuff in there?"

Pietro put everything back into the trunk, "Ever heard of a camera with a timer? We put all this stuff in here so we'd have a reason to come back home."

Lorna looked at her brother, "But your home is gone."

Pietro looked sad, "Yeah but if it wasn't for Fury pretending to capture us and knocking down the house that mob probably would have killed Wanda and I."

Rahne looked shocked, "Why was there a mob after you guys?"

Pietro looked her in the eyes, "Once the mutant-haters figured out there were only two mutants left in the boarding house, they saw their moment for an attack."

Jamie cleared his throat, "I don't mean to be the barer of more bad news, but a deal is a deal. I'll tell you what happened to Rogue and Remy."


	7. Death of a Cajun, X Factor

-Pietro and Alex's bedroom-

Jamie sighed, as Pietro sat on the now closed trunk, "It's not a pretty story. I don't even know if she'd like me telling it to you guys."

"Go ahead Jamie the only way ta get ova it is ta except it," came a southern voice from the doorway.

Alex peeked an eyebrow, "We really needa start closing that door when we do stuff like this."

Pietro looked Rogue up and down, "What are you doing on the boy's side of the mansion?"

"For yahr information, ah was goin' ta visit my brothah," she said glaring at the speed demon.

Jamie smirked, "I'll tell the story for you Rogue." She only nodded in his general direction. "Well it started roughly six months ago."

-Flashback-

Jamie had a smile on his face while he walked down the sidewalk with Rogue, "Thanks for taking me out Rogue, I didn't want to stay there and let them ask me why I didn't want to join their team."

Rogue put her hands in her pockets and smiled at the boy, "No problem Jamie, it was gettin' a little crowded for my taste anyways."

Jamie suddenly stopped looking into an alleyway, "Did you hear that?"

Rogue stopped next to him, "Yeah ah did."

The two mutants ventured into the alley, "Oh you neva gonna catch ol' Remy like that."

There was a deep growl, "I can keep this up all night Cajun, and eventually you'll get tired."

Rogue's eyes went wide, "Swamp rat why are you playin' with him."

Remy blocked an attack from Sabretooth with his Bo staff, "Oh Cherie you know Remy can' stay away from you."

Rogue rolled her eyes and looked down at Jamie, "Stay here." She took off her glove and ran at Sabretooth. He must have heard her coming because with a lightning fast kick Rogue was sent flying back into Jamie.

Rogue looked at her friend, "Are you okay?"

Jamie coughed, "Just got. The wind. Knocked. Out of me."

The next thing they heard was a cry of pain, "I told you I'd catch you Cajun." Sabretooth had Remy pinned against a wall claws buried deep in Remy's abdomen.

Remy smirked at the cat man, "Guess ol' Remy gonna have to go all in on dis one." He pulled out five cards and charged them. Sabretooth leapt back just as Remy threw the cards at him. He seemingly missed.

Sabretooth landed with smirk, "Guess you needa work on your aim Cajun, once I bring you back to Magneto you'll have plenty of time for that."

Remy laughed, "Wasn't aiming for you idiot."

Sabretooth looked up and saw a water tower falling towards them, "Ah, crap."

Remy looked over at Rogue and stared her right in the eyes, "Bonne nuit." Then came a sickening crash as the water tower fell covering both men in wood and steel.

Rogue ran over to the rubble and tried to dig Remy out. She was shocked to see his body. She looked into his eyes still full of Cajun charm, "Did… did I get him?"

A few tears began to form in Rogue's eyes, "Yeah, you got him swamp rat." She cradled him close to her body.

Remy was in heaven, "Listen, I… I ain't long for dis world. How 'bout letting this ol' thief… steal one last kiss?"

Rogue let the tears fall freely, "Shut up with that, we needa get you to tha institute."

Remy looked her in the eyes. "Anna Marie," he chocked out her name. "Please."

She leaned down to kiss him; he only had enough strength to return the favor. As she kissed him, a swirl of purple energy rose from Remy and was transferred into Rogue's body. His heart slowed and with his dying breathe he had given her everything, power, mind, and soul.

-Present time Pietro and Alex's room-

She smiled to herself a tear running down from red on black eyes, "He really truly loved me."

X-Factor crowded around Rogue and gave her a big group hug. This one team action infuriated Rogue, "Get off me before ah decide to blow all a ya up!" Her demand was granted and she stormed off to her brother's room grumbling about oversensitive kids.

Pietro smirked, "Well that could have gone better."

Guido thumbed the collar around his neck, "What do you guys say to getting Dr. McCoy to take the collars off?"

Alex looked at the clock on his nightstand, "Well it's bound to be dinner time somewhere."

-One hour later and after taking many notes, back in Pietro and Alex's room-

Everyone took a spot in the room, Guido leaning against the doorframe, this time with a closed door. Alex sat upon his own bed, while Lorna and Rahne claimed Pietro's bed. Jamie took the computer chair, while Pietro stood looking out the window.

"I don't think we should challenge the X-Men yet." Pietro said completely serious.

Rahne rolled her eyes, "And why is that? You finally scared of something?"

Pietro smirked and sped over to Rahne's side of the bed, "Of course not, it's just a fact that they'd tear us apart." Everyone silently agreed with him.

Now that X-Factor was officially bored, Jamie proposed an idea, "Hey guys why don't we go down stairs and play video games?" Guido and Alex agreed instantly, while Pietro Lorna and Rahne shook there heads no. Jamie shrugged his shoulders "Suit yourself."

Pietro smirked. "What are you so happy about big brother?" Lorna asked in confusion.

Pietro smiled at her, "Well baby sister of mine, now that I've got my speed back." He showed the girls a credit card; "Alex couldn't do a thing to stop me from stealing this."

Rahne rolled her eyes, "You just like to live in trouble don't you."

Pietro smirked, "My baby sister has never been shopping with me, so I plan to take her."

"_Oh you will, will you Mr. Maximoff?"_

Pietro shuddered, _"With your permission of course."_

"_Very well Mr. Maximoff, please don't go overboard."_

"_Of course not Professor." _He said while crossing his fingers.

-Several hours later outside the mall-

Pietro was carrying many bags, "Sure you two got enough stuff?"

Rahne smirked and turned around to look at Pietro, "Of course not that was just to let Lorna get adjusted."

Pietro rolled his eyes, "You know for being the most feral girl at the institute, you sure do know you're way around the mall."

"Really Pietro, you must learn to be more polite to young women," a not so ominous voice stated. Lorna realizing who it was was now frozen in fear.

Pietro's eyes went wide, and he stared into the shadows, "You, how did you know I would bring her here?"

The voice hovered out of his shadowy hiding place, "Oh Pietro I knew you would take care of her, I knew you would teach here control, and I knew you would take her to Charles." Magneto laughed, "It's the only thing I could actually count on you to do." His voice suddenly became more menacing, "Now step aside and I won't hurt you or your pet." He pointed at Rahne.

Pietro stepped in front of Lorna and Rahne transformed into her lupine form. "I promised I wouldn't let you influence her like you did to me."

Magneto's eyes glowed a frightening blue, "Pietro your abilities are effeminate, I'd always thought that my heir would be the most powerful of my offspring. But not you, your sisters have surpassed you." He waved his hand summoning two pieces of steel. "Now I suggest you move boy."

Pietro stared at his father, "No."

Magneto smirked, "You realize if you move you will kill your sister?"

A tear rolled down Pietro's cheek, "Yeah."

Rahne didn't give him a chance to move she lunged at Magneto, little did she know he was a brilliant strategist. He summoned a parking meter and impaled Rahne through her back protruding through her stomach. Pietro cried freely now. "You monster."

Magneto was amazed, "You could have saved this one Pietro, if only you would have given up your sister." Lorna was still frozen in fear.

Pietro shuddered, "You could have just left us alone."

Magneto smirked, "I could have." He pushed his hand forward. Pietro saw the spears of metal flying towards him for what seemed like a week. Sometimes he cursed his speed. All of a sudden he was on the ground, with one spear stuck in each kneecap. "I have crippled you Pietro, I have taken away your power. Do you still oppose me?"

Lorna was now sitting next to her brother, with his head resting in her lap. "Until my dying breath." He sat up and pushed Lorna behind him.

Magneto summoned a metal pole and proceeded to beat his son into unconsciousness. "Lorna will you come with me freely, or must I kill your brother?"

She looked at her beaten brother, "I will follow you… daddy."

Magneto smirked one final time, "I'm pleased you did not force me to over power you." He summoned a metal orb, "Now get in."

As Magneto's shadow disappeared into the distance, the x-van had just stopped upon the scene. Cyclops had stepped out of the van and looked at the two beaten mutants, "Jean we need to get them home now!" She lifted both teenagers into the back of the van with her powers. Rahne looked up at Scott and blacked out still in her lupine form.

-A few days later in the med-lab-

Pietro opened his eyes, and sprung into a sitting position, "Oh my god he took her!" He broke down sobbing. Hank rushed into the lab and looked at the scene. He walked over to Pietro and placed a hand on his shoulder. The Professor wheeled into the med-lab. "Hank may I have a word with you?" Hank merely nodded and made Pietro lie back down.

"Yes Charles?"

The Professor appeared distraught, "How have they progressed?"

Hank sighed and massaged his temples, "There is extensive nerve damage in Pietro's legs. He will be lucky if he could ever walk again." He then looked at the sleeping wolf on a med-bed, "The parking meter missed every major organ but her spine has been severed. Her body has also gone into a state of shock caused by the extensive blood loss."

Pietro didn't even seem concerned with his present state of health, "Can you wheel me closer to her?"

Hank smiled, "Of course Pietro." Hank wheeled Pietro closer to Rahne's bed.

He reached his hand over and began scratching the wolf behind her ear. "It's all my fault. He said that he was counting on me to do everything I did." His eyes began to tear up again.

The Professor wheeled up to Pietro's bed, "Pietro you couldn't have known what your father was planning. You just wanted to take your sister to the mall."

Tears began to roll down Pietro's face, "You're right, it's his fault she's gone." He stared at Rahne in her lupine form, "But it's my fault she got hurt. I should have grabbed the pole or pushed her out of the way before she got hurt."

The Professor placed a hand on Pietro's shoulder, "Your team is waiting for you, would you like to see them?" Pietro only nodded. "Hank will you send the boys in?"

Hank nodded and walked to the door, "Now you boys behave yourselves, Pietro needs rest and Rahne is still unconscious." The boys only nodded at their instructor.

They sat in silence for an hour, but it was good silence. The kind of silence that reassured Pietro that he was accepted and that everything might be okay.

-Later that night-

Pietro was staring at the TV in the med-lab, when Rahne started to wake up. She looked up at Pietro and tried to transform, she could got all the way to her human form although it caused her great pain.

Pietro just looked at her, "Thank you."

She rested her head on his shoulder. In pain she muttered, "For what?"

Pietro smiled, "You tried to help Lorna. I can't thank you enough for what you did."

He reached over to her bed and picked her up setting her gently on his bed. Rahne looked shocked, "He got her didn't he?" Pietro nodded. She now began to panic, "Pietro I… I can't move my legs."

He put a hand up to her face, "It… it'll be okay Rahne, Dr. McCoy said that bastard of a father of mine severed your spine, and that I have high nerve damage in my legs." He smiled at her tears streaming down from his eyes, "We'll be immobile together." Rahne silently wept. "What are we watching?" she asked after calming herself, tears still streaming from her eyes, and resting her head on Pietro's shoulder again.

Pietro smiled a little bit, "Rogue let me borrow the Crow."

"Can the Professor find her?" Rahne asked rubbing her eyes.

Pietro's features returned to a solemn look, "He can't find her anywhere, it's like she just disappeared."

Rahne looked sad, "Did the Professor call my mother?"

Pietro appeared to be deep in thought, "He did. He told me to tell you that your mom can't come because of your brother, and that you would understand."

Rahne silently nodded. Pietro moved a stray strand of hair from her face, "Why don't you get some rest, Dr. McCoy said you lost a lot of blood." She got as close as she could to Pietro, and began to drift to sleep. Pietro wrapped his arm around her and rested his head on hers as he slowly began to drift to sleep as well.


	8. Brotherly Love

Disclaimer: my brothers and sisters of fan fiction, I own not the characters of this story, nor some of the plot, nor some of the more clever jokes. I am only one man with a dream and here is the end of that dream. I do what I do in this story because it's the only thing I know how to do.

-A Few days later-

Alex was driving his brother's convertible down the bridge. Jamie was laughing, "So I walk into the med-lab and there they are Pietro and Rahne in the same bed. I wake them up and Rahne is so scared she knocks Pietro out of the bed totally busting his ass."

Guido chuckled, "So, Alex how did you get Scott to let you borrow his car?"

Alex smirked and looked in the rear view mirror at his giant friend, "Well since The Professor made the X-Men and Logan go out and check out a few of Bucket head's bases."

Alex had to slam on the brakes, "Wow that's a major traffic jam."

Guido sighed, "Now how are we going to get to New York City for authentic New York City pizza?"

Jamie was now in shock, "Um guys please tell me that science finally finished those flying cars I was reading about."

Alex rolled his eyes, "Jamie that's the dumbest…" he trailed off as he saw two cars fly off the bridge.

Guido stood in the backseat, "What in the name of Thor's holy banjo is that?"

Jamie's skin turned a ghostly white, "The Juggernaut."

Alex and Guido looked at Jamie like he had snuck a few of Logan's beers, "What's The Juggernaut?"

Jamie pointed and the two boys saw a man that stood a man roughly eight feet tall wearing red armor and a big dome helmet. "The Professor's crazy wicked-strong half-brother."

Guido looked at Jamie, "Please tell me he's not as tough as you think he is."

Jamie had an uneasy smile on his face, "Well I'll just say this, he's tougher."

There was now a riot of people trying to run away from the mammoth man walking across the bridge throwing cars around as if they were pebbles.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Well we can't just let him hurt all these innocent people."

X-Factor jumped out of Scott's convertible, _"X-Factor I must ask you to stand down, and wait for the X-Men to arrive."_

Alex sighed, _"Sorry Professor, but I don't think we can just stand by and watch this guy hurt anymore people."_

X-Factor leapt into action, and stood staring at the Juggernaut. Juggernaut chuckled, "You three honestly think you're going to stop the unstoppable."

Alex smirked, "Well we can try."

Jamie created several dupes in order to work on crowd control. Guido ran straight for the Juggernaut and tried to tackle him. The Juggernaut didn't even move, "And here I thought this would be fun." He punched Guido in the back of the head and picked up a car. He was about to slam the car down on Guido, until it was shot out of his hands.

Alex smirked, "That's one of the benefits of fighting with a team."

Guido got back up and proceeded to deliver haymakers to the Juggernaut's chest steadily building up strength with each punch, until the Juggernaut caught a punch and threw him into an abandoned car. Alex then shot a continuous blast of plasma at the Juggernaut, "Hey tall red and ugly, let's see is you can stand the heat."

Juggernaut just muscled his way through the plasma, "You know when Magneto asked me to crush his son, I jumped at the chance to pay back the X-Men and Charley. Since they're not here you'll have to do." He then backhanded Alex so hard he flew off the side of the bridge and plummeted to the water below.

Guido and Jamie looked on in horror, "Jamie stand back." He then ran straight into the Juggernaut. These two powerful monsters exchanged punches and elbows, Guido steadily gaining kinetic energy. After a while Guido started to slow down, "Jamie I think I went to far."

The Juggernaut chuckled, "I still have plenty of energy to go." He grabbed Guido by the head and lifted his body; he then proceeded to punch him mercilessly.

Guido sighed, "I… I can't hold on… too much… energy."

Juggernaut smirked, "Having that much power is a burden for you kid." He then grabbed Guido's arm and slammed him into parked cars, support beams, and the bridge itself. Jamie looked on in horror. His leader failed. The muscle of the group failed.

Something snapped inside Jamie's mind, "Guess it's time for the one man army to make his move." Jamie created as many dupes as he could, which amounted to roughly forty.

The Juggernaut chuckled, "Ain't you ever heard of the expression, 'It's quality not quantity.'"

Jamie realized why his friends failed; 'They relied on their powers, when all you have to do is out think him.' Jamie recalled all of his dupes. "Well I guess I'll just have to out smart you big man." Jamie began to mock the Juggernaut, "So you wear that helmet because you know you don't stand a chance against a man in a wheelchair."

The Juggernaut was not please with this comment, "I could beat that stupid crippled if he would stay out of my head." He then charged at Jamie.

Jamie ran away and ran up a support beam, doing a back flip and landing on the Juggernaut's back. He removed to clasps that securely held his helmet in place. The Juggernaut is not a complete idiot he knows how to change his battle strategy. He walked over to a car and pulled off its rims. He then threw them at Jamie; Jamie could do little other than try to jump out of the way. What he couldn't avoid was the back seat of an SUV being thrown at him.

Jamie pushed the seat off of himself and coughed up a little blood, "There went a few ribs and a lung."

The Juggernaut was surprised, "Hell kid if I'd have known I was gonna hit you with that seat I'd have just thrown the whole damn car at you, instead of just trying to wear you down."

Jamie smirked and clutched his chest, "Yeah well a plan is just a list of things that go wrong anyways." Jamie snapped his fingers a few times and made a few dupes, and then absorbed them, "Well that took care of the lung, and a couple of the ribs."

The Juggernaut looked puzzled, "Wait a minute, you're a healer?"

Jamie began to applaud, "Guess you're not as dumb as everyone says you are."

Juggernaut then charged at Jamie again, who ran away and ducked behind a car. The Juggernaut lifted it, "All out of ideas kid?"

Jamie smiled and disappeared, "Ever heard of a distraction?" Jamie flipped the last two clasps holding the helmet in place. "How did Alex put it? Hey tall red and ugly, let's see you catch me." Jamie ran away from him.

The Juggernaut ran after the boy, so infuriated he didn't realize he already hell for this plan once before. Jamie ran up a support beam and back flipped onto his back while his head got stuck in the massive dent. The Juggernaut's helmet snapped off thanks to Jamie's cunning behavior.

Jamie stomped his foot and made a few dupes. The Jamies then ran into a few cars and shifted them into drive. The Juggernaut saw two cars heading towards him. Two of the Jamies ejected out of their cars before they hit the Juggernaut. The two explosions could be heard throughout the city. The third Jamie drove straight through the smoke and tried to eject but his door was damaged long ago by the Juggernaut. The Juggernaut leapt through the smoke and landed on Jamie's car. He then proceeded to rip through it until it finally exploded.

The Juggernaut lifted his arms in triumph just as he felt this horrible pain at the base of his skull. He looked up to see six figures standing a top various cars and a jet hovering to the side of the bridge. "Damn where's my…" he blacked out before he could finish his sentence.

Scott ran to the edge of the bridge and looked around, "Jean can you find Alex?"

Jean put a hand up to her temple, "I… I can't find him Scott."

Scott slammed a hand on the railing, "Please Jean… try again… Please." Tears started trailing from Scott's visor.

Rogue was crying uncontrollably as she pulled Jamie's charred body from the car. "Hey guys, Guido still has a heart beat we have to get him back to the mansion!" Kitty yelled at her fellow X-Men.

Scott shook his head, "I'm staying here Alex has to be here somewhere."

Jean used her power to levitate Guido into the jet, "I'll stay here and help Scott." The remaining X-Men nodded.

Scott overturned every piece of rubble he could in search of his brother, he began to cry more openly. He ripped of his visor and blasted all the rubble around him.

Jean was shocked, "Scott what do you think you're doing."

Scott laughed, "It's simple Jean, Alex has always been immune to my powers. So all I have to do is destroy everything else to find him."

Jean was furious she walked right up to Scott and slapped him, "And what about them?" she pointed to a few casualties of the Juggernaut, "Are they immune too?"

Scott dropped down to his knees and wrapped his arms around Jean's legs. He cried more freely, "He's… he's my baby brother. He's the only family I have left. I've only known him for two years Jean. Two years!"

She made Scott stand up, and wrapped an arm around him, "Come on Scott let's go home."

-Several hours later-

The Professor wheeled into the med-lab. He looked over to Pietro holding Rahne as she wept for her fallen comrades. He wheeled up to the curtained section of the room. "Hank how is Guido?"

Hank walked out from behind the curtain in scrubs, "Well Charles, he has apparently over taxed his powers. Your brother seems to have overloaded him with kinetic energy. Now, the boy appears to be in some sort of coma. I'm not sure if he will ever recover."

"Professor?" Pietro called from the other side of the room. "Did… did they find Alex?"

The Professor looked down, "I'm afraid not son."

A few tears escaped Pietro's eyes, "Did Jamie feel…" he couldn't complete his last question.

The Professor sighed, "No, he did not feel any pain Pietro. He went quickly. We will hold a funeral service for Alexander and James tomorrow evening."

Pietro only nodded as Rahne continued to weep into his chest, "Where is your brother now?"

The Professor looked at Pietro, "He was returned to S.H.I.E.L.D. custody."

"Did my father really send him to kill me?" he asked with remorse in his eyes.

The Professor looked Pietro in the eyes as if to soften the blow, "Yes he did Pietro."

-The next day-

Everyone that was able was in the backyard as The Professor gave eulogies for James Arthur Madrox and Alexander Summers.

-Scott's room-

Scott refused to attend his brother's funeral, to him Alex was still alive somewhere out there and he was determined to be ready when he called, or showed up at the front door. He stayed in his room all day, "Alex we went our whole lives without each other, I refuse to believe you're gone," He got up and walked to his bedroom window as the sun was setting. "I know you're out there, somewhere out there."

-A few nights later med-lab-

Pietro was holding Rahne tightly as she slept. She cried herself to sleep last night. Pietro looked down at her, and moved a stray strand of hair from her face. He then looked across the room at Guido, "Poor guy, he fought that monster to save me." He kissed Rahne on the forehead, "Why me? Why does he want me dead?" he looked up to the ceiling as if expecting an answer, "he already told me why, he said my powers were effeminate. He said that my sisters surpassed me, his heir. Personally I could care less, but according to him that's all that really matters."

Then he heard something, "Maybe he was afraid of you Pietro."

He looked down to see Rahne staring at him with big beautiful eyes, "Why would he be afraid of me?"

Rahne chuckled, "Because of the simple fact that you have a family and friends who value you and would do anything for you."

Pietro smiled down at Rahne, "You know what you're right. I just wish that we could help them, I wish I could help myself, and what I really wish is that I could help you."

Suddenly a scarlet light filled the room, "Well maybe I can help you little brother."

THE END

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my story, there may or may not be a sequel. I will be going on vacation from this story for a while.


End file.
